Falling inside the Black
by Time Materia
Summary: Formerly known as Ice Ice Baby. Her hands were stained with blood, as a kunoichi she had no choice but to kill. But somehow when he was involved, she would protect him, kill for him even leave him if he asked her too. It was a shame her imprint didn't care enough about her to keep her safe. Jacob/OC
1. Furuba

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Story is based around the song Ice Ice Baby by Tiny-G

"_What does she have that I don't! She's a human! A helpless human who can't even protect herself from a motorcycle accident much less anything else! I'm your imprint Jake! All the stolen kisses, hugs and talks? Do they mean nothing to you?!" A ninja like her had been taught to never show her emotions but she couldn't help it. She had enough of him fawning over a woman who didn't love him the way she did. She was a skilled warrior, always had been, always will be. A woman who would slaughter newborns or whatever target she was given without hesitation. _

_She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks before she looked up at him. She banged on his chest and her voice was filled with sobs. Standing in her special place in the forest, she was ready for the battle ahead. _

"_She needs me, Nozomi." Her heart shattered. _

_No._

_No._

No.

"She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her.

"She needs me. She will understand that. She loves me!" He said with finalization. She shook her head and tugged her wrists from his hands.

"_I'm your imprint! Jake, please!"_

"You're not." It was so low she almost missed it.

"_What?" Her voice spoke softly. _

"_You're not my imprint, Nozomi." He confessed._

She couldn't feel anything. It hurt. Everything hurt. Like it was crumbling all around her. She lifted her hand, and her palm connected to his cheek with a mighty smack. Her heart had shattered and reformed into a stone. A small piece of her, the loving piece had wanted him to take it back. Tell her he lied, tell her he loved her like he did when he made love to her.

"_Leave." Was her last word. _

_And he turned and left her in the field without a word._

* * *

A Few Weeks Earlier:

The sun peeked over the horizon and the young girl was awoken by it rays. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the plastic palace, that was called a tent. She looked over to the plastic zipper and unzipped it before peeking out. It was sunny yet rainy looking outside, she was a little concerned. An umbrella would be needed for the day.

She turned and zipped up her sleeping bag and pulled out her clothing for today. She would be starting school at a place called La Push high. It was strange but this was where they sent her and she had to obey. Those were her orders, she was ready. High school would be strange but she was sure she'd do okay.

Hopefully.

She walked to the river in her white yukata and walked to the river. She stepped into the water and shivered, nothing would beat a hot shower but she had to wait until the renovations were done. As of two weeks ago, she was staying with an old man and woman who ran a small dojo for stealth. She had been one of their students for a while and she still was. She hat to be patient while the renovations were being done to the house. They had to fly in someone to fix up the house, since it was Japanese styled.

She mused about it during her bath before she stepped out the river and dried herself. A hum passed her lips as she dressed for the day, in a pleated skirt with thigh high white socks. Long sleeved black sweater and black Mary janes. She tugged a brush through her short red hair and she smiled at herself in the mirror. After quickly brushing her teeth she grabbed her school bag, closed her tent and ran out the forest.

She grinned skipping a bit. She was so excited for school in America no less!

It was such a nice place, a little rainy but she didn't mind!

She stopped in front of the school and her eyes widened. Wow! How interesting, did they not change shoes or anything? She shook her head before walking in ignoring the whispers of the student body. Apparently it was rare that they got new students and it didn't help that she was from out of the country it seemed. She made her way to the office and opened the door.

"Hello I'm the new student? Eto...Nozomi." She spoke. The woman looked up at her and chuckled handing her a schedule and shooing her out the office. Nozomi shrugged and read the paper before walking the crowded halls, dancing in between people so she wouldn't bump into them.

She didn't like people enough to touch them, like so.

She made her way to the door and it opened. Nervous, something she rarely felt but she did this time. Walking in, the teacher's eyes widened.

"Nzomee." The woman spoke. Nozomi raised an eyebrow as the woman incorrectly butchered her name. She looked at the chalkboard and picked up the chalk before writing it.

NOZOMI TSUBASA.

"Ah Nozomi, Please introduce yourself." The teacher spoke warmly.

"I am Nozomi Tsubasa, I come from Hiroshima Japan, in the Hayabusa village. I hope you'll take care of me." The tent using lady dipped her head and the class stared in wonderment. She looked up and made her way to an empty desk which happened to be next to a chocolate eyed male.

He glared at her and she took a seat next to him before looking a head and taking out a notebook and a pen. She wanted to take good notes, learning English was a tad Difficult.

She didn't look at him not once and that unnerved him. He eyed the piece of metal in her ear, a blue tooth? She had one in school? What for?

He shook his head.

It didn't matter.

She wasn't important.

=w=

The day went by quickly and she stood before grabbing her bag before she turned and looked at her partner. It was the same guy from that morning the one she sat by. Time had stopped. Everything had ceased to be, he was beautiful to look at. How interesting. She shivered before breaking eye contact with him. She shook her head and blushed before turning her head. He grabbed her wrist and she turned to look up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Nozomi Tsubasa." She murmured gently, taking her hand back before turning.

"See you around, Zomi." He told her. She nodded making her way to her locker. The younger girl opened the metal and sighed softly. She wondered if she would find /her/ here. Her and a girl named Leah Clearwater had been pen pals for a year or so but recently, she'd never get a reply back from her letters.

She could always tell how brash Leah was from how she spoke in her Letter's. She had a brother, a male named Seth Clearwater, Nozomi knew if she could find him, she could find Leah. She grabbed a book from her locker and turned before closing it and walking out of the school.

She didn't notice a group of females glaring at her. If she did, she didn't care. Nozomi waited it out on a bench at the edge of the school eying the male who was with a group of men. She opened her bento box and pulled out chopsticks before placing rice in her mouth. She was a very small eater, for good reason. Even though she lived in a tent, she had resources to make sure she would have food for the next day. The small portion chicken, the rice balls and the wieners vanished as she ate. Her red eyes looked up at the males before a young lady joined them. She was quite cute.

She looked up at a girl who was quite pretty, blonde hair green eyes.

"You're the new girl who sat next to Jacob so boldly." She sneered. Nozomi rolled her eyes at her, she had heard of these kinds of people. Bullies right?

"And if I am?" The ninja asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay far away from Jacob." She warned. Nozomi didn't bat an eyelash at this girl.

"Look here girl."

"Its Keira!"

"Keira, I will sit by Jacob if I please. I will befriend who ever I please and you and your little group can't do anything to stop me." Nozomi stood and brushed off her skirt her red eyes connecting to the girls. Keira shivered but kept her bitch girl stance. She hated this new Asian girl already!

"We'll make you pay.." She hissed.

"We'll see. Good day to you Keira." Nozomi spoke before grabbing her bag and walking passed them. She heard the whispers of the student body already and she shook it off, she didn't care. She found herself walking passed Jacob again as well. He gave her a smile and she blushed, ducking down into her books. He was really handsome.

She smiled to herself before walking down a dirt road to the edge of the forest. She enjoyed the forest air. Looking around at all the people who had left she made a beeline for the woods. She didn't want people to start their talk of her again. She shook her head when she made her way back to her tent and unzipped it.

"Mom...I'm back." She picked up a frame with a woman who had white hair and red eyes. Her mother had been albino, but she was so sweet. A year ago she was killed in a car accident that claimed her life on the spot. It was the reason why she didn't have a place to stay at the moment. The young girl planned to get another job soon so she could help out a bit more.

Being a Ninja didn't always pay the bills.

Night fell quickly as she began her homework. She had been working on it for a while before the ringing started.

'Agent Nozomi.'

She stilled, it was her boss. Her boss was a very stern man with a wife and a few children. "Yes sir?"

"There has been word of some type of creature roaming around the area, I need you to scout the area and report back to me."

'Of course sir.' She spoke softly into the air. She knew he heard her. She furrowed her brow and pulled a suit from a bag. Her stealth suit. It was a cat suit that had purple lining. She slipped on the black boots and laced them up and pulled up her half face mask.

Sliding her tanto's on her thighs and took off out the tent.

=w=

Jacobs mind was wandering on that new girl. Nozomi. She was a mystery, a new student from Japan. In

such an interesting country why would she want to come to La push?

"Jake, Sam called, he said you're on patrol tonight?" An elderly man spoke wheeling into the living room. He regarded Billy with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm going right now. I'll see you later Dad."

"Be safe Jake."

Jake took off into the forest before phasing. He shook himself off and stretched, before chuckling inwardly. Nozomi, she was tip-toeing through his mind all day. He loved looking at her. She was beautiful, her eyes, were red like blood and her hair looked so silky to the touch. He wanted to run his fingers through it.

Keep her close to him. He wanted her all to himself.

**'Yo Jake! Heard the news.' **Embry teased with a smirk.

_'Shut up.' _Jake growled before shaking his head. It was dark out and his sense were heightened and thus, he heard something.

**'**Hear that**?' **Leah asked looking around.

'_Yeah._' Jake nodded before shooting off after the scent.

Nozomi was running on her toes before she dove behind a large tree. She was on a suicide mission as usual, new born vampires running a muck in La Push, the Wolves were probably having a conniption. Nozomi didn't understand why her boss didn't just tell her that she was hunting newborns. It would have made her choices for weapons much easier.

The small fighter has been very aware of the supernatural ever since she had preformed her first ninpo at the age of 7. She knew that humans and the supernatural were intertwined and she was destined to pick a side.

But.

She never did. She was a ninja. Not a monster, or a human. She was a murderer, murderer's were not human. She shook her head of the thoughts and sprung on her feet before pulling out two kunai's and climbing the tree to get to the top. She looked around and she knew the wolves were hot on her trail but, for what reason?

They hunted the same things.

Would they kill her for being on their lands?

Would they kill her for hunting their prey?


	2. Ice Baby

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Story is based around the song Ice Ice Baby by Tiny-G, and Milk by f(x)

Chapter 2:

They hunted the same things.

Would they kill her for being on their lands?

Would they kill her for hunting their prey?

Jacob followed the scent and it stopped at the edge of a clearing, where he peered through it with a snarling look on his face. Jacob had found his reason for fighting harder, Nozomi. She was his imprint and he had to keep her safe. He chuckled to himself, she was such a soft spoken girl he couldn't even imagine her getting hurt. That left a sour taste in his mouth, something he didn't want.

His eyes darted to a movement in the trees.

'Jake. Did you see that?' Leah asked. He nodded his large head and growled at the clearing, his eyes saw the woman that he used to fawn over. Leah snorted, like he didn't still fawn over her. Bella. Nozomi sat on a branch in a crouch before she jumped off and sailed downward. The wind rushed passed her and her eyes narrowed on the dark skinned man with the dreads. Laurent.

She finally understood her orders in its entirety. Protect Isabella Swan. She had read somewhere in her reports about her. She shook her head before the male turned to her and she ran her Katana through his arms, the appendages dropping to the ground. She landed in a crouch and he snarled at her before turning and running off into the woods. The ninja didn't pause to look at the girl when she saw the wolf males come out of the tree lining. Despite her orders, she didn't care for the girl. And she had good reason not too. She smirked pushing more ninpo into her feet pursuing the male with a determined look on her face.

He was fast.

She had caught his scent quickly and kept it but she refused to fail this mission. She jumped over the trees he tried to knock her off course with. Even with accelerated healing he knew if she caught him, it was over. She jumped and sailed over him before he skidded to a stop and she pointed a katana at him. She glared at him.

"Wait! You can't kill me!" He pleaded, if he could have lifted his hands, he would have.

"Oh I think I can. You're an abomination. You're kind goes against everything I believe in."

His eyes widened as she lifted the sword above him before smirking.

"You're the lily ninja." The color drained from his face he was almost transparent. Her heart thudded and she brought the sword down severing his head from his body. She chuckled as his head rolled to the ground. She hummed in pleasure before she turned and moved her hands through some hand signs.

"Kbahksaboom! Kyah! Seehk!" She started glowing a bright red before she turned and slammed her hands into the ground incinerating the body. She eyed the smoldering ash and turned before sheathing her swords on her thighs. Her ears picked up on a twig being snapped and she looked at the large creatures that emerged. Her eyes widened.

"Wolves?" She questioned herself. One walked up to her cautiously with a growl passing its lips.

"I mean no harm to you spirit warriors, only the cold ones. They are my target. You are the alpha are you not?" she spoke softly placing a hand on her heart. She was taking a risk here, she was sure she could get away if she used her ninpo but she would need a bit of time.

The one that seemed to be the leader nodded. She let out a sigh of relief before taking a step forward and tearing off a piece of her sleeve.

"If anything happens and you need help, you can find me by scent." She handed him the fabric and he grabbed it with his mouth. She turned her head and met eyes with a beautiful russet wolf. He was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as her Jacob but he was close. She blushed before shaking her head. She waved her hand and jumped up vanishing in white lily petals.

=w=

The only lady wolf eyed the girl that had just vanished with a strange fondness, she smelled like this letter she got a few days ago. Her letter from her friend Lily pad, her eyes narrowed at the lily petals. Someone else was using her namesake as a get away. That wasn't right. Leah felt awful for not replying to the letters, but she didn't know what to say to the girl.

Leah followed the pack but broke off to go home. Her thoughts were silent and that alone made the males worry just a tad. She was the only female wolf and she was quite a brash one. With short hair and determined features, she stood out in the pack quite a bit. She phased as she walked past a tree, getting her clothing and slipping it on. Walking into the house she made her way up the stairs to her room. She bit her lip and thumbed through her drawer before pulling out a letter.

She opened it and sat down to read it.

_Dear Leah-Chan, _

_So since you live in La Push, I'll be coming to visit soon! Well. Not Visit more like live there. My Okaa-san died not too long ago so I have move to the states since the cost of living is lower! But I'll be moving very close to you; my Kaa-san knew some martial artists in your area and always told me if something happened to call them. So I did and they live in Forks! So I'll be moving soon. I'm really excited to be in the states. I'm sad I never get any letters back from you but I'll keep writing you until I get there. Then I'll find you and we can hang out. I hope nothing bad has happened to you. I was worried for a very long time when I didn't get any replies from you. Sigh. But it's okay, you're so strong I know you're alright! Um what else should I write here? I'm still not good at writing things, hehe. Oh! How's the pack and Seth doing? And who's this Bella you've been ranting about? She sounds so lame and boring. I'm really sorry about Sam, Leah. When I come down we can rant and rave all about how guys suck! Take me swimming too? _

_It'll be fun. _

_Til then, _

_Lilypad a.k.a Nozomi_

_P.S, Nozomi is my real name._

Leah put the letter down after wiping a tear from her face. She hadn't cried in a long time but this letter, from her only real friend. The one girl she had ranted and raved too about Sam and Emily's betrayal and how she pleaded for her not to hate her cousin. Leah ran a hand through her short hair and let her head hit the desk before she sighed in frustration. That ninja had this same scent as the letter.

Could it be possible?

That the ninja was her friend Nozomi?

Anything was possible these days.

=w=

The next day Jacob woke up and stretched rubbing his eyes and getting ready for the day, he wanted to see her again. He didn't have to worry about most of his friends either since most of them couldn't go to class because of certain circumstances. He went through the motions of the morning before grabbing his bag and grabbing a sandwich. He waved to his dad and jumped into his Rabbit.

Starting it up he pulled out and began his drive to school. His eyes flickered to the tree line and he saw a blur of white and red before it stopped and a girl walked out. She hummed the song Ice Baby by Tiny-G and skipped in her little white sailor suit. Jacob pulled up next to her before chuckling.

"Need a ride Zomi?"

She blushed and dipped her head walking towards the car. She opened the door before hopping it with a smile.

"You're a sweetheart Jacob."

"Call me Jake babe." He smirked looking at her with a chuckle. She blushed gently and turned her head away from him before his question made her snap her head up at him.

"So Zomi, where do you live? I can take you home if ya want."

She stilled and blinked owlishly at him, she didn't understand why she wanted to spill all her secrets to him but she couldn't. Not that she was living in a tent. She had a feeling he would be very upset. She had no idea why but she didn't know what possessed her to say anything.

"The forest. I live around the forest." She spoke quietly as they arrived to the school. He turned off the rabbit and exited the vehicle before coming around and opening the door for her. She blushed and took his hand stepping out.

"Around? Where at?" He asked.

"Uh well..." The bell rang and she jumped before turning and letting go of his hand before starting to run off. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. A large warm hug. It was so nice, gosh she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Could she? Would they let her? It's all she wanted. She blushed and stepped back.

"I'll see you in class Jake." She lifted her hand and turned before trotting off into the building. He had a lopsided smile on his lips before he turned to see some of his friends. Paul smirked at him.

"She's a cutie. Is she the one?"

"Yeah...She's the one."

She stopped at the door and turned to wave at him a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Definitely." Jacob spoke with a smirk.

=w=

Nozomi walked the halls before making her way to the gymnasium; since she was late yesterday she didn't get a chance to check it out. She eyed the large letters across the hall and her footsteps carry her to the door. She pulls it open and is greeted with an empty court and a gush of air. She winces and looks around before spotting a door to the locker room. Entering, she looks to the door that is labeled Coach before poking her head in.

"Ano…I'm Nozomi, the new student?"

The older coach looks up at her with a smile, her light brown hair was graying and she had warm brown eyes. Something the Asian was not accustomed too. She was meeting a lot of people with kind eyes.

"Welcome to La Push High. Do you have a set of gym clothes?" She asked her. Nozomi nodded her head, her short red hair bouncing.

"I have my gym clothes from my stay in Japan. I can acquire new ones if they are unacceptable."

"For being Japanese your English is very good." The woman complimented.

"I'm only half Japanese." Was all Nozomi said before she picked up a lock from the woman's hand and exiting the room. Walking to the lockers she opened it and placed her bag down. She set her gym clothes aside and stripped from her white skirt and dark red sweater. She kept her thigh high socks on, since they were the only ones she brought with her. She slipped on her gym bloomers and white sweater like top. She ran a brush through her hair and sighed happily. She loved sports.

"Nozomi right?" a voice spoke to her. The Japanese girl looked up at the voice and her eyes widened. She was beautiful, long black hair and green eyes with tan skin and slim body type.

"Hi, I'm Johanna. I'm in your English class." Nozomi gave her a smile and dipped her head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you." Nozomi spoke standing up and locking her locker.

"Would you like to hang out during gym with me?" Johanna asked shyly. She was timid almost but she was beautiful.

"Sure! I'd love too; I haven't made many friends yet." Nozomi confessed sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck before blushing sheepishly. Johanna chuckled at that as they made their way to the bleachers. Johanna picked up a volley ball and held it to her chest before turning her head.

"Lookie Lookie! It's the Quileute's." Nozomi turned her head and saw Jacob, her eyes widened as she looked at the marking on his arm. So he was apart of that tribe. Everything in her wanted to fly into his arms and nuzzle and love on him. The thought made her blush. A sigh was heard and she looked up at Johanna, who looked at a fit woman across the room. She had short black hair and hard brown eyes. Copper skinned and tall, she was quite a pretty face.

"Johanna? What are you looking at?"

"Leah…Clearwater. She's so beautiful…" The girl sighed, taking a seat on the bleachers with a smile on her lips. Nozomi tilted her head and her eyebrows shot up.

"You like her…that's so cute." Nozomi gushed. It really was. Leah Clearwater. Nozomi knew that name well, her pen pal was here. She flickered her red eyes to the girl across the court that had a scowl on her face before she chuckled at the thought.

It had to be her.

No one else had such a cute name.

Jacob heard it. That cute laugh, he held the basketball in his hands before turning his head to the red head across the bleachers. He watched her stand up and stretched, her breasts were defined in that shirt and her toned stomach as her shirt rose up. She was laughing at something the girl next to her had said. He wondered if he could steal her right in the middle of this class and hide her away from the world. She was way too precious for just anyone to look at.

The couch whistled and declared that they were playing dodge ball. Nozomi smirked and Johanna let out a small whine, she personally didn't like dodge ball. She didn't have the reflexes for it. Johanna turned her head and caught the gaze of Leah Clearwater. The woman's eyes widened and she had a faint tinge of a blush on her copper cheeks. Johanna's face lit up in flame and she tugged Nozomi's sleeve.

"She's looking at me…" Johanna whimpered softly. Leah's lips then tugged into a smirk.

"Say something to her, Jo-chan." Nozomi thought that the solution was simple. As a ninja she was taught to be blunt.

"I can't…what if she laughs at me? Or or…" Johanna didn't have a good reason why Leah would treat her badly. She blushed softly and chewed her bottom lip. Leah flickered her eyes to the girl and nodded to herself, so, this was her little eternal lover. Another woman, how interesting. That was new, but not unwanted. Leah shifted to her side and Johanna squeaked like a mouse. She was quite the timid thing. Standing at 5'10 Leah towered over the 5'5 girl.

"Johanna right?" Leah spoke with a smirk on her lips.

Johanna jumped a bit and nodded her head before looking down, listening to the directions that the coach was calling out. Nozomi looked to Jacob before walking to his side and leaning against him. He looked down and chuckled.

"You're quite affectionate there." He told her as Seth chuckled behind his hand. She was about to retort before the whistle sounded and Nozomi danced away from him. Her eyes were focused on the oncoming balls; she slowed them down with her eyes and moved out the way before her eyes locked on Jacobs. He was on the opposite side and he was her target. She shifted and weaved in between people before launching the ball at him. He saw it and moved out the way before throwing his own ball at her, hitting her side.

The rest of the period went on like that.

Nozomi even caught Leah subconsciously protecting Johanna. It was cute.

Like ridiculously cute.

=w=

As fast as it went the school day was over. Apparently Johanna didn't know that she had Leah in most of her classes. It was so cute that they were hanging out now. Nozomi didn't feel left out since they ate lunch together and had English and study hall together. When she walked outside she saw the sunlight and yawned. Gosh she could just take a big nap. It would be so nice. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched, by something quite unpleasant. She shook her head before making her way into the parking lot. She didn't want Jacob to take her home.

Only because she didn't want him to see that she lived in the forest. She got her wish. He was helping some girl into his Rabbit. That girl was familiar, Bella swan. Nozomi bit her lip as she watch Johanna wave to her as Leah helped her into her truck. Nozomi waved back with a fake smile on her lips. Deep inside her heart;

She was hurt that he forgot to take her home.

Maybe he wasn't interested in her?

She wouldn't blame him really.

She was plain.

She shook her head and made her way down the street before entering the tree line with a heavy heart. She didn't understand why she wanted to be with Jacob all the time. She shook her head and bit her lip. It didn't matter, she clenched her fists at her side before snapping her head up. She didn't care if he had beautiful smile or laugh, she had a job to do. She took off through the woods before coming upon her tent.

She unzipped it and crawled inside grabbing her bag and putting her Bluetooth in her ear. She slipped into her ninja wear which consisted of something more revealing this time. Her black face mask in place, she wore a catsuit lined with burgundy. The sash was wrapped around her waist before being tied in a large bow. Her top piece was holding her breasts in place like a corset. She laced up her boots that had blade on the back before sliding her twin blade on her thighs.

She took off into the forest as the wind rushed passed her. Her eyes narrowed before she jumped and ran along the tree tops. She stopped at a house that was in the middle of no where. Her eyes narrowed and she peered in the windows. There was a family inside, they looked normal enough. She pulled out a compact case and opened it, her fingers catching a pair of contact lenses. She placed them in her eyes and blinked. The contacts allowed her to see the truth of others, a little magical artifact that was quite useful.

This family.

They were vampires.

She placed her hands on her katana's and slid them out the sheathe.

'Nozomi, back away from that house this instant.'

She stilled, that was her boss. She blinked and looked around. 'Why? I thought this kind was what you wanted me to kill?'

'This family is under my protection. Heed my words little Kunoichi.'

She glared at the house before sliding her blades back inside. Dammit, the only fresh kill in a few miles and she was being denied again. How typical. She turned and took off her feet light as she touched each branch. Hours passed and she heard no word again, just what was she doing anyway?

No orders.

No vampires.

She didn't want this. She heard voices so she stopped. She crouched low to the branch and sucked in a breath. It was that damned Bella again, with her Jacob. In her reports she had read that the girl was currently in a relationship with a man named Edward Cullen so why was she being all snuggle cuddle with Jacob. It made Nozomi's blood boil seeing them so close together. They walked hand in hand to a place that Nozomi didn't know. She followed regardless.

She wanted to know.

She was curious creature. She bit her lip and sat on a branch as they all sat around a bon fire. The way Jacob looked at Bella, sent Nozomi's heart plummeting. She didn't know why either, she had only met the boy yesterday? So why was she feeling like this? She hated it. Her eyes trailed over the ground and she shifted so she would blend even more into the darkness. Something flickered in her side vision and she turned slamming her katana's into it's throat. A newborn? She didn't have time to ponder it. She made quick work of it but not before it slashed her arm.

She winced and decapitated it quickly. She looked around before quietly setting it on fire. Watching the flames she felt a bit closer to the heat. Something about this fire was familiar.

Heat.

Something she craved.

=w=

As Bella leaned against him he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Something so important. But she was right here next to him right now. Bella was by his side, with her cute smile and red eyes. Wait. Red eyes? Bella didn't have red eyes. He shook his head and bit his lip. Nozomi. He had forgotten. He was supposed to take her home today.

His ears picked up on something shattering and he smelt the smolder in the air that was different from their own. He stood and looked to Emily who took Bella's hand leading her to the house before the males jumped up and took off into the forest, something was wrong. It was too strange, these newborns were getting more and more frequent.

When Jacob along with Leah arrived to the scene, he saw a girl with red hair stabbing her blades into a newborns face and pulling the head apart. She was wobbling before one of the newborns shoved its hand through her stomach. Her breath hitched and gasped in pain before it was ripped away from her. She couldn't stop. With so many it was like a mini army. She jumped up and her feet planted into ones shoulders as she stabbed her blades into its neck and pulling upward decapitating it.

She landed on the ground as she heard a yelp of pain. She zeroed in a small grey wolf that was fighting a bigger vampire. Nozomi pulled up a knife from her sash and aimed before throwing it without hesitation. She jumped and latched onto the grey wolf before she activated her ninpo. They flickered vanished in lily petals before appearing a safe distance away from the explosion. When Nozomi turned around she saw a male zero in on her before he vanished. She recognized him.

Riley.

He was on the missing posters. So this was a test. She knew that there would be more. She wobbled and placed a hand on her stomach before she saw the blood flowing out. She saw the wolves draw closer to her. She shook her head and her body swayed.

Nozomi watched the wolf come closer, his eyes were like Jacobs. It hurt to look at them.

She turned and clutched her wound before she shot into the air.

"_Stay away from me."_

The only thought in Leah's mind, that wasn't shared within the pack was.

'_Nozomi.'_


	3. Falling inside the Black

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Falling inside the Black by Skillet

Chapter 3:

She turned and clutched her wound before she shot into the air.

"_Stay away from me."_

The only thought in Leah's mind, that wasn't shared within the pack was.

'_Nozomi.'_

Nozomi held her side as she jumped from tree to tree. She hated feeling this way, Jacob and Bella. It left a nasty taste in her mouth. Shaking her head, she landed a tad heavier than she wanted to. Righting herself she opened the tent and smiled softly.

"Hi...Mom. I'm home." She spoke quietly before crawling into the tent and grabbing a change of clothes, some bandages and cotton swabs. Peroxide was also in her arsenal, she chuckled ruefully. She didn't like getting hurt. Her ninpo was slowly healing her, it was enough to stop her guts from spilling out.

"I'm gonna wash up...got hurt today." standing, she exited the tent and walked slowly to the stream before peeling off her clothing and sliding into the cold spring. She ducked down and swam down, the small fish passing her. Her mind was replaying her small battle. It was gruesome. Vampires didn't bleed and that was strange enough, if they bled she could at least pretend that they were alive. They were like diamond and her katana's slid through them like butter.

'I can't afford to miss school...' She thought to herself. Nozomi broke the surface and shook her head before wading to the edge. She got out the stream and picked up her towel wrapping it around her as she sat on a boulder. She wrung out her short hair before whipping it behind her.

She took the tweezers and picked up a cotton ball and poured peroxide on it before dabbing her stomach. She winced in pain before wrapping her wound. She heard a twig snap and she turned her head as she saw a silver wolf step out.

Her eyes widened as the wolf laid down and whined at her. Nozomi didn't understand nor know what to think. Her eyes widened as she looked into the wolves eyes.

"Are...Are you Leah?" she asked quietly. The wolf nodded slowly the tears slid down her face before she latched onto the wolves furry neck. She whined and held her with a choked sob. She had missed her friend.

"You're okay! Furry but okay!" She mumbled softly in her fur. She let go and patted her head, kissing her nose.

"Leah I was super worried about you. You stopped replying to my letters." She sighed sitting back on the boulder. She dropped the towel and took the wrap before beginning to wrap her stomach. She winced in pain before a heated hand helped her. Nozomi looked back and leaned against Leah's naked body. Leah cut the wrap and tucked it. She picked up a new cotton ball and doused it peroxide wiping her arm before wrapping that as well.

"Nozomi...I'm sorry you got hurt. This isn't your battle. And Jacob."

Nozomi lifted her hand to cut her off. Leah was never really kind to anyone but to her only friend. The little Asian girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"Please...Don't mention his name. I can't..." Nozomi murmured softly, Leah frowned and she bared her fangs.

"What happened?"

"He...was supposed to take me home today but he was with Bella.." She murmured softly, placing a palm to her forehead. She sighed in hopelessness before shaking her head.

"But it's okay...I didn't want to him to see where I lived anyway." She mumbled. Leah didn't understand, from what she said in her letter she lived with an elderly couple so what was she ashamed about? Were the elders embarrassing? No that couldn't be it, Nozomi wasn't like that. She enjoyed all the good things in her life so embarrassing elders wouldn't be enough for her to hide.

"Why not?"

Nozomi shook her head and smiled softly. "I'll tell ya some other time alright?"

Leah almost wanted to push the subject but she chose not too.

"Let's go back to my house yeah? You can spend the night and we'll go to school together." She told her with a smile. Nozomi nodded before looking around.

"I'll have to grab my bag, I left it behind some tree's.. I'll be right back." Leah nodded and watched as Nozomi walked back between some tree's. The little ninja walked to the tent and grabbed a large shirt and her book bag before grabbing a smaller bag that held her ninja clothes and her school clothes in it. She zipped up the tent and walked back to the clearing, tugging the shirt over her head and looking to Leah's now wolf form. She smiled as Leah lowered herself and she climbed on her back with a giggle.

"Leah you're the prettiest wolf I've ever seen."

Leah barked in agreement as they took off into the tree line. Nozomi had never ridden such a large animal before, sure she could do like one summon but it took a lot out of her. She was made for close combat not summoning.

She saw the house Leah described in her letter before the girl let her down and she phased back. She grabbed her shirt and pants from the hollow of a tree and slipped them on. Leah had a serious look on her face and Nozomi could say that this was Leah's normal face. She chuckled softly and took her hand before Leah led her to the door. She unlocked it and she eyed her brother on the couch, his eyes widening at the smaller girl behind her.

"Hey! You're Nozomi yeah?!"

The little Asian squeaked and nodded her head. She was never really good at talking to new people but from the way he looked, she derived that this was Seth.

"Its nice to meet you Seth."

Leah waved him off before ruffling his hair as they passed. Nozomi waved at him as they ascended the stairs. Leah led them to her room and closed the door behind them. She laid on her bed and sighed, as Nozomi took a seat at the end.

"So spill Leah. What's happened, you're a wolf now and all that."

Leah lifted her head and furrowed her brow.

"I didn't ask for this really. It's all because we have these stinking leeches around us. Our heritage activated causing us to phase into wolves to protect our people and land." Nozomi nodded her head, her movement causing the sleeve of her sweater to slip down her shoulder.

"Vampires, as in like, they still live now? Like you know where they are and you guys let them live?" She asked curiously. She didn't mean it in a way that was accusatory or anything. She just wanted to know.

"The Cullen's, a family of vegetarian leeches, only survive on animal blood."

Nozomi's eyebrows shot up to her hair line, no way!

"Their house. Glass like? Big? Open?"

Leah nodded.

"I found them earlier today, but my boss told me to leave the family be." She crossed her legs and rocked back and forth.

"It's the cullens. Damned Leeches, they make me sick." Nozomi could understand where all this anger was coming from. She felt bad for Leah. She was so wonderful and her lips spoke before she thought.

"Leah….what happened with Sam?"

Leah stilled before slowly turning her head to her and her eyes softened but they were coated in pain and suffering. Nozomi felt terrible for bringing it up but she wanted to know, needed to know about this. She wanted to be by her friend's side. Always. Leah sat up and wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist placing her in her lap before stroking the girls red hair.

"Sam and I dated for 3 years before he betrayed me. He and my cousin betrayed me."

-Flashback-

_Sam had been distant from her lately but Leah understood that he needed some space. She chewed her lip before running a hand through her long black hair. Her phone rang and she picked up before looking at the caller id. _

_Sam. _

_She answered it and sucked in a breath._

"_Hello?"_

"_Leah."_

"_Sam…" she breathed into the phone. _

"_Leah. I can't see you anymore." He told her in a soft voice. _

_Her heart clenched in pain and she whimpered softly. _

"_Sam. I... is it something I did?" She asked softly, the tears sliding down her cheeks. _

"_No Leah. I just can't do this." _

"_Sam you can't do this...We have...a future. You promised me."_

"_It's over...Leah."_

"_Sam…Please."_

"_Goodbye."_

_He hung up the phone and Leah dropped it before curling into a ball and sobbing her beautiful broken heart out. She cried for days. Days passed and she heard that Sam was moving in on Emily. Of course behind the dutiful cousin she is, she rejected Sam at every turn. _

_A few days after that, Emily was attacked by a bear and soon after her and Sam started dating. Leah hated them, it had shattered her world. Leah had learned that it was imprinting. _

_Everything for Leah went wrong after that. Besides gaining a friend through her pen-pal. She became a werewolf and had to be around Sam all the time. She had to listen to his thoughts about Emily all the time. She suffered in silence but lashed out at everyone. People didn't understand but she suffered so much in pain and hatred. _

_It had broken her psych. _

End Flashback

Nozomi took her hand and kissed it before nuzzling her hands. "Don't worry. I'm here forever. Me and Johanna." She spoke softly as Leah nodded her head.

"Johanna…is my imprint. My person just for me."

"You'll have to tell me about that later on yeah?" Nozomi spoke with a yawn passing her lips as Leah chuckled and curled around the young girl. Nozomi fit in her arms like a small girl. It didn't help that Leah had gotten a tad bigger. Nozomi's eyes dropped closed and her breath evened out. She was so tired from today's scuffle.

Leah nodded her head and covered them with the blanket before curling into her. Her eyes shutting and for the night, she slept without a nightmare.

The next morning came quickly and Leah groaned as the door was opened to her room. Seth poked his head in and nudged her with his hands lightly.

"Leah…It's time to get up. Mom's making breakfast." Seth murmured. Leah placed a arm over her eyes and nodded.

"I'm coming…" she said as she looked for her little house guest Her eyes widened and she looked around at the girl walking into her room fully dressed in her sailor uniform. They would really have to get her some new clothes, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ohayo Leah-Chan!" Nozomi chirped. Leah forgot that she was very much a morning person and Leah was not. She smirked and rolled out the bed before Seth hefted up the Asian ninja. She squeaked and was led downstairs to the kitchen.

"Leave the beast to get dressed Zozo." The Asian girl gave a pout and whined at him

She could hear Leah laughing at her upstairs. She was sat down at a table before crossing her arms. A older woman came in and her eyes widened.

"Sue-Kaa-san!"

Sue gave her a smile and patted her head. Leah used to tell her all about her mother and Nozomi had once or twice sent a gift to the woman. Something hand made or sewn, was Nozomi's specialty.

"Hello Nozomi. It's wonderful to have you visiting. Leah's ecstatic. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

With that a silence fell over them and her mother made breakfast humming. Leah came down soon after and ruffled Seth's hair and sat at the table. The small red headed girl leaned against Leah and smiled softly.

"Morning Lily pad."

Nozomi chuckled and saw that breakfast was being served, pancakes and sausage. Eggs, toast, all that good stuff. She noticed that she had a way smaller portion than the other two but it only made sense since they were werewolves.

Nozomi finished quickly and stood from the table before placing my dishes in the sink. She rinsed them and dried them placing them back in the cupboard.

"Lily pad? You ready to go?" Leah asked picking up her bag. She nodded as Seth grabbed his own jansport. Nozomi did feel like she was out of place, she had a Japanese styled bag. She pouted her pink lips and kicked her foot, holding a smaller bag with her clothing in it.

"I don't blend in do I?"

"Not a chance sweetheart." Seth chirped.

Nozomi groaned.

_A girl wrapped within a red hood sailed through the air her weapon slicing through everything that moved. She smirked and slammed the large blade on the back of the creatures neck before pulling it through. Her blade was literally set ablaze. _

_She shuffled through the snow and continued her assault before dodging hits and kicks. No leech would get their cold dead ass hands on her. _

_When she jumped back into the fray she slammed the large blade into their chests. Gods she loved killing these things. It was over quickly before she landed on her toes and held the large scythe behind her. _

"_Excellent Job." A voice complimented. She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and she smiled. _

"_Thank you sir."_

_She bowed her head and the cold male gave her a smile. _

_The first time she had ever seen her boss in person. _

_Despite being a Leech. She respected him. He had after all saved her Dad all those years ago._

They arrived at school and Leah sighed as they walked through the door. Nozomi looked around and smiled, it was nice to be back. Was it bad that she was still excited? Because she definitely was. She skipped until she hit someones chest. She winced and bounced back hitting the ground. She had to be careful not to strain her wounds.

"You alright Zomi?"

She knew that voice. As she was being pulled to her feet she looked up and met the eyes of Jacob. She took her hand back and nodded. He reached out for her and she took a step back. She gave him a small smile before looking away from him.

"Excuse me, Jacob." She murmured as she brushed passed him.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair and bit his lip. He felt terrible for leaving her yesterday but Bella. She had called him and told him she was coming to visit, he could never resist her. Nozomi didn't deserve that but, Bella was his everything.

HE loved her so much.

He felt bad about this imprint thing. He didn't want Nozomi to suffer. Maybe, he could break it.

He didn't want her to suffer.

* * *

Nozomi ran to her next class and she fell into a large male. She winced and rubbed her head. Some ninja training she had. She heard him growl before she stood up and placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

He calmed down and looked down at her.

"Yeah. You ran into me though, I should be asking that."

She chuckled and waved her hand.

"I'm fine!" She smiled at him. "Oh! My manners are lacking, I'm Nozomi Tsubasa."

"Paul Lahote." She tasted the name on her tongue and gave him a nod before he ruffled her hair. HE felt almost connected to her already. How strange was that? This was no imprint but it was pretty nice. He wasn't angry around her and he decided that he would protect this little girl.

"Shoot! I'm late! I'll see you later Paul-San!" She called out waving to him and dashing down the hallway to the gym. She slid in quietly and snuck up behind Johanna.

"Boo!" Johanna squeaked and jumped before turning around to face her.

"Gosh Bosh Nozomi! You scared me." Nozomi chuckled at her, that was the point. She stripped and grabbed her gym clothes before slipping on the sweater top and the bloomers. She stretched and yawned softly before mewing in pleasure.

Johanna turned and was greeted by Leah's face pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before sauntering out. Johanna's face lit up like a tomato and Nozomi thought it was absolutely darling. It was so cute, gosh they were so cute. How did she even do it?

"Jo-Chan?"

"She kissed...me?" Johanna sighed softly and Nozomi cooed poking her side.

So Leah had a thing for Johanna like that wasn't obvious, was this the imprinting thing? It made a lot of sense but wasn't it bad, to just fall in love like that? Knowing Leah, she wouldn't tell Sam who was her Alpha about Johanna and for good reason too.

Sam was an asshole.

She shook her head and listened to the coach.

"Nozomi vs Keira for volleyball."

Keira smirked before stepping out on one side. Nozomi stepped out onto one side before stretching. Nozomi knew that this was the girl that picked on her that one time. She held the ball in her hands and her mind was racing. Jacob. She missed him.

_Falling in the black._

_Slipping through the cracks. _

She lifted the ball and sent it sailing over the net at a quick speed, she hadn't meant too but she wanted to wipe that smug look off of Keira's face. She hated that girl already. She deeply hoped this would shut her up. The girl snarled lowly and hit it back. Nozomi smirked and shifted to the side bumping it back.

_Falling to the depths. _

_Can I ever come back._

Keira's eyes widened, the other girl was fast. It as strange, she would have to report that back to her leaders. Keira hit it back and Nozomi threw out her arm as the ball connected and sailed over the net passed Keira's defenses.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me!_

"Game. Set Point Nozomi." The coach said. "I'll be right back." The woman stepped down and walked into the locker room before Keira snarled and walked up to Nozomi who was being praised by her friends. She shoved her side, causing the stitches to open up and the blood to seep through the clothe. She held her side and hissed at the girl before turning and connecting her fist to the girls face.

Her eyes narrowed at the girl who had a crack on her face. She hid it quickly with her hand, Keira's secret was out. The hackles of those in the pack rose and she turned before dashing out. Leah had pushed Johanna behind her as the confrontation started.

Kiera was a cold one.

Nozomi gasped and held her side as the blood spilled over her fingers before she swayed and fell forward into the arms of a man she had met earlier.

She couldn't see his face.

She murmured something quietly and then all she knew was the darkness.

Please Review. I'd love to know your feedback on little Nozomi.


	4. Hold On, Whose that girl?

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Hold On by Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 4: **

_Nozomi gasped and held her side as the blood spilled over her fingers before she swayed and fell forward into the arms of a man she had met earlier. _

_She couldn't see his face. _

_She murmured something quietly and then all she knew was the darkness._

* * *

Carlisle walked into the hospital and his nose wrinkled, he knew this blood smell from anywhere. She was here, what happened? She didn't report to him after her battle yesterday. Knowing her, she was just as stubborn as her father. He walked into the hallway and turned into her room before pulling the curtain back. His amber eyes scanned her wounds quickly and he frowned inwardly. Her stomach was healing itself but she would need some help. She had some power over rejection why didn't reject her wounds?

He noticed her arm as well and cleared his throat ignoring the growl from two of the males. Leah, he knew was holding her hand. She held it against her cheek and a young lady was comforting her from the back. He recognized her as Johanna Welsh, her mother worked with him. Sweet girl.

"Ms. Nozomi." The small girl looked up at him weakly and waved her uninjured hand.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen. Are ya gonna fix me?" She asked quietly and her voice strained in pain.

He nodded solemnly at her and Leah let go of her hand as Jacob glared at him, Paul snarling along with a small boy, Seth. Seth gave him a smile and Leah stepped back as Carlisle took her injured hand. Did she truly not know that he was her boss? She didn't look at him with recognition. It was strange in all honesty but he didn't blame her. He didn't exactly show himself to her, he'd have to remedy that soon.

He shooed the group of people out, Leah holding Johanna's hand leading her out. Seth shuffled and Jacob along with Paul didn't feel as happy leaving her in the hands of a leech. Seth assured them that they could trust Carlisle to heal her. Jacobs mind was racing, his imprint was hurt and he didn't even know about it. She was avoiding him when he saw her in the hallway.

He couldn't blame her.

She must have been hurt that he had forgotten her. He shook his head and was nudged by Seth who pointed to Leah. His eyes widened at what he didn't notice before. She had tears streaming down her face holding a beautiful girl in her arm. She had black hair that tumbled down her back that was wavy and green eyes. Next to his Nozomi she was plain. Johanna sniffled before Leah pulled the girl into her lap and kissed her tears away.

Seth pieced it together.

Leah, had imprinted on her. Jacob through Leah a meaningful look but she ignored it. She had to focus on her imprint, making her feel better was more important. Paul sat in a chair shaking in anger. She was already hurt. He shook his head and held it in his hands, he had just met the small girl.

An hour passed and Carlisle walked out before looking to Leah. Johanna stood and motioned for her forward.

"She'll make a full recovery. Her ninpo was already healing her. She just is stressed out." Carlisle explained to the group.

Johanna's eyes widened, Ninpo? Ninpo? She was running that through her mind and she couldn't place her finger on it but she had heard of it from somewhere. Leah narrowed her eyes at him and he caught on quickly, Johanna was not a super natural creature.

"It's all stress. She should be able to go home today." He spoke softly as Leah nodded at him Jacob stalked passed him to the room. Carlisle wore a small frown and turned to Seth who nodded at him. So, he had imprinted on her. That was a new idea so, he would leave Bella be...Now only if she would do the same. He liked Bella well enough but she was splaying a dangerous game. Wolves were extremely territorial, and Bella was too in over her head.

Nozomi looked out the window as she at up before she heard her door open.

"Zomi." He started. She turned her head and looked to him her eyes soft. She was tired from the days events and she needed to rest. She could rest later. She had to report in, her boss was probably having a fit since she had taken out her blue tooth.

"Jacob."

"It's Jake remember?" He asked with a joking smile.

"Jacob." She finalized. He had hurt her feelings and he wouldn't get any where unless he apologized.

He pulled out a chair and sighed.

"I deserve that. Look Zomi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget, but Bella." He started. She lifted her hand and silenced him biting her lip. She hated hearing the girls name, she didn't understand why she felt so strongly for Jacob it wasn't normal. She didn't want these feelings at all. She wanted a normal relationship, she was loving way too fast and it was bound to get herself hurt.

"Stop. It doesn't matter. It's fine. She's your like...Americans say crush?"

He nodded his head and folded his hands under his chin. He frowned and looked up at her. Imprint or not, he still had feelings for Bella. He would try so hard to win her from Edward. He needed her. Nozomi wasn't going any where he hoped.

"So, What happened? Those wounds, aren't normal." he tried to sound casual but he couldn't this time. His blood was boiling under his skin, his little imprint was hurt.

Her breath hitched.

"I was attacked by a bear." She said simply before climbing out of the bed, she faltered and landed into his open arms. She gripped his sleeves and looked up at him before her eyes widened. He felt her getting closer so he leaned down, the tension was killing her. He was so warm and comforting like a warm marshmallow. She blushed as he pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes widened before she closed them and kissed him back, his lips were soft and warm. Gosh what was he doing to her? She didn't know at all, she just didn't want him to stop.

He pulled her into him, his hands sliding down her back to grip her waist lightly. She flushed under his touch, he was so warm and lovely.

She felt herself lean back and he smirked down at her dazed expression before she blinked and her face erupted in red. It matched her hair and eyes. She jumped and shuffled passed him to the bathroom grabbing her bag on the way there.

She closed the door behind her and cover her lips as a giggle escaped.

"Oh Jacob,..." She murmured softy.

* * *

Leah was pacing back and forth. She was worried about her friend. Johanna took her hand and pulled her into her seat as Paul slammed his fist into the wall. Dammit! No matter what the doctor said, until he saw the little one for himself he didn't believe a damned thing he said.

"Dammit Little one." Paul growled. Leah turned and glared him, she didn't understand his way of thinking, why was he here? Why did he look concerned for someone he just met!

The door opened and she stepped out. The object of their worries was dressed in black shorts with black socks up to her thighs and gray wedges. Her long sleeved gray sweater hung off her shoulder, and around her neck was a silk black choker.

She held a bag in her hand and she waved.

"Hey guys!"

All of their heads snapped up to her. She looked up at them before she was picked up by a large male. She squeaked and looked down at the angry looking male.

"Paul-kun!" She giggled before he twirled her around and set her down patting her head. She was still a little sore but it wouldn't rain on her parade at all. She turned and hugged Leah who kissed her hair.

"Dammit, I'm glad you're okay." She murmured softly.

"Nah, no leech would do me in." She mumbled quietly. Leah chuckled and let her go before Johanna stepped forward.

"Jo-Chan." Nozomi spoke quietly before Johanna kissed her cheeks and hugged her with gusto.

"Stupid. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"It wasn't a big deal." Nozomi tried to console her. Johanna glared and poked her stomach lightly. Nozomi hissed in pain and looked up at her with a pout. Jacob walked out of the hall way and glared seeing his imprint in pain. Paul stopped him, which was strange considering he was the angry one.

"I'm sorry Zomi, I couldn't hear you over that hole that was in your stomach." Leah chuckled at her imprint who as quite feisty.

Nozomi nodded.

"Point taken."

Jacob took a thought into consideration, she needed to get home. She looked down at her bag and shifted her feet side to side. Home home home, her tent, was it still in good condition? She'd need to get to her blue tooth as well. Her boss was going to kill her. And not to mention she needed to ask Leah about the Imprinting thing like she thought before. She shook her head before a large male stepped in front of her.

"Paul?"

"Do you need one of us to drop you off?" He asked, his voice was deeper than usual. She shook her head and pointed.

"I don't live to far really. Its a lot of trouble...uh...trekking through the woods! So no worries." Nozomi was frantic and then Leah came to save her hide.

"I'll take her. Jo-Hun, cool with you?"

Johanna nodded with no hesitation of course it was.

Jacob growled at that, he was supposed to take her home. The look Leah shot him said other wise. He missed his shot. He wanted to see Bella and so now Nozomi would be taken home by Leah. Paul nodded and ruffled her hair before smirking at her.

"See ya later Princess."

She waved as he walked out the door before turning to Leah and Johanna. They were walking out as well, before Leah motioned for her come along. Nozomi nodded and looked to Jake before dipping her head.

"See you later, Jacob." She murmured before before turning, her long bangs swinging. His nose inhaled her scent, warm vanilla and brown sugar? Beautiful, it suit her well. She walked out with Leah and he scuffed his foot. He missed her already.

He looked up at the wall and eyed the clock. Ah, he had to go get Bella.

* * *

She sat in the back of the truck her hands in her lap before she bit her lip. She needed to go out and do something, she needed to. She was getting antsy just sitting here. That would all be remedied soon. All she needed was to get her blue tooth. Leah pulled up to the edge of the woods and Nozomi opened the door grabbing her bag.

"Thanks Leah. See ya at school Jo-Chan. Don't do anything I won't do~" She teased gently before closing the door behind her.

"Leaves me a lot of options yeah~" Leah teased.

"See ya Zo Zo." Johanna spoke softly waving her hand. Nozomi lifted a hand before walking in the tree line, a sigh passed her lips. She needed a nap but she didn't have that kind of time. She jumped up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch before sailing into the air. Scanning the forest she twisted and landed on the ground softly opening the tent picking up her blue tooth. She placed it in her ear.

"Good to hear that you're alive, Dear Kunoichi."

"Forgive my delay sir." She sat on her knees and placed her hands on her knees.

"No need, I have gotten word that you were injured. I'm going to give you an address. Meet me there."

"Yes sir."

She tapped the blue tooth as a screen was produced before her. She eyed the numbers and her eyes widened before she tapped it, sliding the screen away. Her mind was racing, she knew where that was. She had visited that house, and was going to kill them on site. She hummed and turned to her suitcase of ninja wear.

She pulled out a body suit before slipping off her clothes and shoes. She slipped on the body suit and slid on the armor, the ones that wrapped around her waist. The body suit was strapless but she had strings that wrapped around her neck to hold it up. She wore black arm sleeves that had armor on them as well. She wore armor on her shins as well. She slipped on her ninja shoes and shook her foot settling in them. She put on her face mask and retied her hair with a black ribbon. On her back she wore long scarves behind her, they were shaped in butterfly shape and they flowed behind her like silk. She strapped her _Fuma Kodachi_ to her thighs and smirked softly. Fuma Kodachi A short pair of blades handed down in the Tsubasa Family, they are light and sharp, allowing the user to wield them quickly. She slid her Flash Kunai into her pouches and her Kunai Scrolls.

She stood and exited her tent with a quickness.

She jumped through the trees and her mind set off. Why was he showing himself to her now? Is there something bigger going on? Of course she'd have to ask what the new born attacks were about? There had to be something going on behind the scenes that she was not aware of. She jumped and front tucked before landing on the ground in front of the house quietly. She walked up to the door before it was opened by a familiar face.

"Dr. Cullen?"

He gave her a small smile and she walked in as he opened the door for her. His voice was soft and smooth like chocolate, like a predator. It made sense. She walked inside and looked back at him before he motioned to the den. She walked inside before eying the family. His wife was beautiful, snow white in the flesh with golden eyes, and golden brown hair.

"Hello Nozomi, I'm Esme Cullen." She opened her hand and Nozomi placed her hand in her own. A nod passing her lips. She smiled softly at the small ninja. Nozomi looked to Carlisle who motioned to his children.

"This is Edward." At this Nozomi looked to him with a narrowed look. If he could keep his little human away from her male that would be amazing.

"Alice and Jasper." He told her, motioning to a pixie like woman who jumped up and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Nozomi was taken back, a hug? Not a death hug? That was somewhat very cute.

"It's nice to meet you Ninja-girl! Thank you for everything!" She praised. Nozomi blushed and Jasper looked at her with curiosity. He looked somewhat pleased by her.

"Rosalie and Emmett."

Nozomi blushed at the woman's beauty, Rosalie was beautifully blonde. She was jealous. She looked at her with envy before she shook her head bowing at the family. Emmett was a large male for sure, he was wide but he had this adorable smirk on his face.

Senpai-status.

She really liked looking at the people here, like works of art only a privileged few would get to see. Nozomi frowned under her mask. It was too much to think about at the moment. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Sir. What is the purpose of this meeting? I mean no disrespect but what are my orders?" She asked softly. Alice looked at her with a strange look before shaking her head. Edward turned to look at Nozomi, she was earnest. She truly wanted to know why she was here.

"There is a newborn army coming. For Bella. We are unsure of the leader at the moment. The creatures that you have been fighting have been newborns, ones that I know you can handle. Your stealth skills as a ninja help our cause quite well. We are having a training session a little bit and I wish for you to attend."

Nozomi nodded her head before she stopped and moved to her waist and threw a flash kunai. She shot forward and looked outside at the creature on the ground missing it's limbs. Alice frowned softly and held her head. This was a problem, she didn't see him coming. Emmett was impressed at this small girl, she was truly good at what she did. Nozomi flipped over the male before stepping on the newborns chest.

"Who sent you?" She spoke calmly. He hissed at her and she growled at him.

"Riley." He wheezed. She looked to Edward who nodded.

"Thank you. May you find Solace in the after life." She murmured before ripping off his head with the heel of her boot. She stood up and turned to the family, her eyes were soft.

"Riley Biers. He disappeared from Forks a while ago." Edward spoke. Nozomi opened her hands and drug her finger down the cold ones chest before he burned. She hummed and said a prayer as he turned to ash. She was a murderer. She inwardly laughed wryly before rubbing the back of her neck. She wondered if Jacob would still like her if he knew she was a cold blooded killer.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the one that had been named Jasper.

"Your emotions are extremely controlled for a human." She spoke softly. Nozomi stiffened before relaxing and smiled at him.

"Ninja's are trained to show no fear, we can turn on and turn off our emotions." She told him. His eyes widened and he nodded, interesting notion for sure. That's a great skill to have in this world. Carlisle looked at the ash of the newborn and nodded to her. Even with her around he knew he didn't have much to fear. Her ninja skills were just as sharp. She had heard him coming and dispatched him without a moments hesitation like a Kunoichi should.

"Nozomi."

She turned to Carlisle as he dipped his head.

"It's time to go. You'll ride with Emmett and Rosalie."

Nozomi smiled before turning and following the giant male into the house and out the door. She was quite obedient to her boss. Rosalie noticed that she had never even spoken out of turn to him, not even over the blue tooth, sometimes she was there when she gave reports over the blue tooth. She was always quite thorough. Rosalie admired her strength as a human being rather than a assassin of the night.

As they entered the car Rosalie looked back at her.

"Nozomi?"

Nozomi hopped in the car and buckled herself in, swinging her feet almost like a child.

"Yes?~" She answered with a grin.

"How do you know our father?" She asked looking at her through the rear view Mirror.

"Oh! Your papa and my papa were friends back in the day. Ya see my papa was a Ninja too, his name was Kaien Tsubasa and he was the legendary white tiger ninja. He and Carlisle used to talk a lot ever since my papa had an illness that was fatal to him. My father was diagnosed with Heart Failure and in out line of work, that just won't do! I used to see Carlisle a lot when I was a young girl, and he would praise me a lot on my fighting skills. He always mentioned his family and I had so much wanted to meet them. Papa and Carlisle were friends and Carlisle saved my dad from his illness. My papa passed away last year early spring from a large ninja war." She spoke softly rocking in her seat. Rosalie looked at her with a impressed look. Emmett was quiet throughout her whole story which in itself was an amazing feat.

He looked back at her with a smirk before pulling into the forest and cutting off the engine. Nozomi unbuckled her seat-belt and hopped out the car and into the tree's. Emmett watched her go and looked to his father.

"Carlisle where is she going?"

"She's going to watch. She doesn't feel safe on the ground, she want's to make sure we are safe."

Carlisle let a little smile pass his lips looking up at the girl who was crouched in the trees. She needed to be in position if anything happened. She couldn't do that on the ground.

Watching the wolves emerge from the treeline she narrowed her eyes before they lit up looking down at Leah.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and My son Jasper will be teaching us how to defeat newborns. He has many experiences in fighting them." Carlisle spoke confidently before motioning to the male at Alice's side who had wavy brown and gold hair.

Nozomi eyed the group with interest. She always paid attention when lessons were being taught, she chewed her lip and listened and watched. Emmett versus Jasper, then Rosalie versus Jasper. Edward versus Carlisle. And Finally Jasper versus Alice. Nozomi's eyes widened watching Alice and her beautiful way of fighting, using her powers to predict his moves.

"Ninja." Jasper whispered. Nozomi's eyes widened as she jumped and sailed down and gripped his shoulders and swung her body before wrapping her legs around his neck. She squeezed and Jasper gasped in slight pain before she threw her body forward flipping him slamming him into the ground. She rolled back and landing on her feet. She gasped and stretched up before lowering into a fighting stance. Jasper smirked and shot at her before throwing a punch, she blocked it and slammed her foot into his side. He grunt and flipped her onto her back. He smirked at her before she looked up at him.

He lifted his foot and she rolled away before landing on her hands and slammed her foot into his shoulder. He winced and she smirked at him before flipping to her feet. She jumped on his waist before stepping up to his shoulders and kicking the back of his head. He fell and she back flipped off his back landing on her feet. He wiped his mouth out of habit and clapped.

"Excellent job." He praised. She dipped her head at him and moved back before looking at the wolves with a soft look in her eyes.

"Hajimimashte." She spoke softly.

* * *

Jacobs eyes widened in his wolf form before he looked closely at the girl, she smelled liked his Nozomi. She couldn't be Nozomi, she was too quick and deadly for his gentle Nozomi. But the Scent is the same.

_'I wouldn't mind that leg hold, she put the leech in.'_ Paul commented with a wolfish grin on his lips. Leah snorted before laying down.

'_She's probably a leech lover.'_ Embry teased.

_**'Not Likely.' **_Leah spoke softly. Sam turned his head to her and tilted his head before she stood up and shook her head before turning her head to look up at the ninja-girl. She walked forward and Nozomi's eyes widened before she shot forward and wrapped her eyes arms around the neck of the wolf ignoring the the growls of the other.

"Leah~" Her voice wafted over the winds and Leah yipped happily before licking her face. She looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." Nozomi spoke softly before Leah looked towards a large russet wolf. Nozomi looked at him and turned her head before nuzzling Leah's neck.

"I know...I think." Nozomi murmured quietly.

Embry's eyes widened before narrowing them

_'She's a ninja. From Japan.' _Embry spoke quietly.

_'No way!' _Jared exclaimed.

_'Look's like something straight out of Ninja Gaiden Razor Edge 3._' Paul told him.

'_Pretty Accurate.'_ Seth Chimed

_'Ayane. She's Definitely Ayane.'_ Quil Chuckled.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the girl. The only girl that could calm Leah so quickly as if it was second nature to her. A woman they had never heard of nor seen before.

"Sam wishes to know who you are, Ninja-girl." Edward called to her. At this Leah growled at Sam in warning. He was taken back by her defense of the woman. Sam snarled at Leah and she glared at him. The small girl put her hands on Leah's shoulders and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Leah-Chan. I don't mind."

Nozomi jumped back and placed her hands in front of her before bowing to them.

"Hello, Uley pack. I am the Ninja of the White Lilies. I work under Carlisle defeating the stray cold ones that wander onto the lands regardless of the treaty line. As a ninja, I have a pass to cross the border as I please and on missions as well. Pleased to meet you." She spoke confidently and her voice seemed to be a bit deeper and more serious, unlike before.

"They say they have never heard of you." Edward spoke and Bella turned to look at her. Nozomi had finally noticed her, she had no presence, it was strange really. All of this for one human, it was sad.

"My papa was the White Tiger Ninja." Sam's wolfen eyes widened and he nodded.

_'White tiger Ninja?'_ Jacob asked with curosity.

'_Later.'_ Sam spoke.

Leah looked at Nozomi and frowned, why didn't she just say who she was before? It would be so much easier, there would be no secrets between them. Leah watched as Jacob trotted himself right next to Bella before she began petting him. Nozomi's thoughts to a dark turn. She was angry. Her male was being petted by someone who was not her. Someone who had a significant other. That made her narrow her eyes, she reached behind her and grabbed a Flash Kunai before she caught the loving look in Jacobs eyes.

No.

She couldn't do that to him.

For some reason, she didn't want Jacob to suffer at all no matter what.

She left the Kunai where it was before turning to the woods watching the wolves.

"Meeting has been ajourned, we will meet again soon. And keep you updated through the ninja of the lilies." Carlisle spoke.

"We bid you good day." Carlisle told them before his family climbed into their cars.

"Lily? Are you coming?"

Jacob turned his head to look at her before she shook her head.

"No sir. I'll run perimeter, have to keep the human safe yeah?" Nozomi spoke before she narrowed her eyes at Bella who flinched. Edward glared at her and she smirked before turning haughtily and jumping into the trees with a huff. She reached the branch out of sight before sniffling. Her hard facade had been broken, she was suffering and in pain.

It hurt.

She covered her mouth as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jacob, would never look at her that way.

* * *

=w=

End of Chapter 4~ I hope you guys like it! Will you review? I hope?


	5. SOS Please someone help me

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Hold On by Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 5: **

"_No sir. I'll run perimeter, have to keep the human safe yeah?" Nozomi spoke before she narrowed her eyes at Bella who flinched. Edward glared at her and she smirked before turning haughtily and jumping into the trees with a huff. She reached the branch out of sight before sniffling. Her hard facade had been broken, she was suffering and in pain._

_It hurt._

_She covered her mouth as the tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_**Jacob, would never look at her that way. **_

_**=w=**_

Nozomi ran the perimeter for hours after the training. She knew a lot about newborns, she knew how to kill them and get information. She was bred to do it. Werewolves were a little different to her, she didn't know how to kill them effectively. Not that she would have a reason to but at the same time, time would tell. Running fast kept her mind off of Jacob. It kept her from being plagued by the feelings she had.

She landed in front of his house in the woods, her eyes narrowing. Just what was this house? She heard the faint sounds of people chattering and she recognized one of them to be Jacobs voice. She knew they had caught her scent when she heard the chattering cease to be. Her eyes widened before she jumped back as the males exited the house. She turned and started to jump before the male, she recalled as Sam spoke to her.

"Why are you here?" He spoke will a booming voice. She tilted her head to the side and back before smirking.

"I can't be on my own lands? I am half Quileute ya know." She spoke will a hardened voice. It would explain the tanner skin she had, she wasn't just Japanese. She felt the leaders breath hitch and he glared at her before a woman with scars on her face stepped out.

"Lily..won't you come in?" She asked kindly. Nozomi looked to Leah and saw the pain in her eyes before shaking her head.

"I cannot. I have a border to circle." Nozomi spoke quietly. Jacob caught the look that Leah gave the girl and it started to piece together. This girl was...she had to be. But at the same time, she couldn't be. She lifted her hand to her blue tooth and smiled softly.

"Yes sir."

'A vampire of no coven has been lurking around La Push. Track it down and Eradicate it.'

"Of course right away." She spoke softly before looking to Leah.

Leah nodded and dashed forward before jumping up and her body exploded into her silver wolf form. She shook her head and looked to Nozomi before yipping happily. Sam growled before he jumped into his wolf form snarling at Leah. She glared at Sam.

'Leah where are you going?'

'To kill a leech. Where else Samuel?' Leah hissed at him. Sam flinched at that before glaring at her.

'You don't know her! She could be an enemy!'

'I know her better than you.' Leah scoffed.

'Leah stand down!' Sam spoke his alpha voice threading throughout his voice. She whimpered and took a step back before shaking her head. She refused to listen to Sam about something they were born to do. They were born to kill Leeches why was he attempting to stop her now? Because Nozomi was different?

Bullshit.

'I'll be going with Lily to kill the newborn.' Leah spoke before she turned and began to walk away before Sam lunged at her. Leah yelped as Sam's fangs sank into her neck. Nozomi's eyes widened before she jumped and slammed her foot into Sam's neck. He yelped and shook his head before snarling at her.

"You have no right! To attack my friend like that!" Nozomi called out before turning her head to face the snarling Sam. She glared at him before her ears picked up something. She turned to the treeline and a male came out with a smirk on his bloodied lips. Her eyes widened and she pulled her katana from her sheath and shot forward at the male before he dashed around her and held her to him. She winced as he licked up her neck and tore her face mask away. Jacobs eyes widened and he snarled before everything around him slow down.

Nozomi

She gasped as the creature held her in an iron grip. She winced in pain before lifting her leg before swinging it back and slamming it between his legs, tazering his male parts. He yelled in pain as he fell back tearing her top. At this Jacob lunged as did Leah tearing him apart. Nozomi hit the ground and held her chest, rolling in the dirt. She winced in pain holding her shoulder.

She shook before she was nudged by the Russet wolf before she scampered back and held her hands over her body. He nudged her and she felt the tears spring from her eyes before she shook her head.

"Sorry...I...I can't." She murmured softly before moving her hands in a sign and vanishing in lily petals.

Leah watched her go before turning to Sam and snarling. Leah was beyond pissed right now, she growled lowly in her throat. She hated everything about them right now. If Sam wasn't so stuck up his own ass about being Alpha, Nozomi wouldn't have be. Leah whimpered before biting her lip. Her attention shifted as Paul burst through the treeline and barking at Sam.

=w=

Jacob phased back behind a tree and stood up before he growled. He turned his head before stomping out of the treeline and grabbing Leah's arm.

"You knew! You knew that Nozomi was that ninja girl." Lea looked down at his hand before swatting his hand away and glaring at him. She couldn't even believe the audacity that Jacob had. She swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't you dare. So what if I did. She asked me not to tell anyone. Ninja's are a secret you know."

"She's my imprint!" Jacob scowled. Leah looked at him amused, before turning her head away.

"Does she know that?" Leah asked lowly before looking at him with accusing eyes. Nozomi had been through too much for Jacob and his indecisive heart to break her down. The small ninja had lost both her parents, she was so small and young still. She needed Leah a while ago and Leah couldn't get to her since she was in the middle of her transformation.

Nozomi never held it against her. She understood that Leah had her own life. Nozomi had never mentioned her life of the ninja to Leah even though it was a critical piece of information. Leah never questioned why there were sometimes a blood stain on a letter. But now that she thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

Leah began to walk away before turning to Jacob with a final look on her face. "If you're going to pursue Nozomi do it right, if not do not waste her time and break her heart because you're pining over a woman who will never love you." Were Leah's last words before she turned and walked away from him. She had a date with Johanna and she wasn't going to miss it because of Jacob and his foolishness. Jacob looked at her before narrowing his eyes. He growled and turned before walking to his Rabbit and climbing inside.

He bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel. He cut his car off and pulled out the drive way to a destination unknown.

=w=

Nozomi covered her chest, her tears dribbling down her face in silent streaks. It was a sight to behold a ninja crying, the ninja who was taught to show no emotion to anything. She wasn't crying just for herself. She was crying for Leah too. Leah had almost gotten terribly hurt because of her, a girl shes only known a short amount of time. It hurt Nozomi to think about it, since in actuality it was her fault.

She looked at the house with wide eyes, two days in a row she was here for injuries, her dad was probably rolling in his grave. Some ninja she was turning out to be. Her eyes widened as the door swung open and she eyed the woman, Esme who opened her arms for her. Nozomi's tears came back full force and she jumped in the woman's motherly embrace. She was so warm. Nozomi's body was accustomed to the cold, so the woman's below average temperature didn't bother her at all. She nuzzled her chest and clung to her. The woman had no problem lifting the girl into her arms and leading her into the couch. She knew that the girl needed a mothers embrace for a long time. She had heard from Carlisle that a year ago the young ninja's mother was killed in a fatal car pile up.

The one that had been on the news for a few days before they laid the case to rest with the conclusion of DUI. Esme stroked her hair and sat her on the couch before Nozomi let her go. She sniffled quietly and covered her exposed chest with her arms, for such a young girl she was significantly developed. Esme stood and got her a blanket before patting her on the head.

"Nozomi what happened?" The woman asked quietly. Nozomi stiffened and looked up at her.

"The mission, Carlisle gave me earlier. Sam...was giving Leah grief about helping me, since they didn't trust me enough. He bit her to submit and I kicked him in the neck. I couldn't not help her, she's my friend. After that, I saw the newborn come into the clearing but, I wasn't prepared for ground combat and he got me." She stopped and sniffled before a cup of tea was placed in front of her, she looked up at the amber eyed male.

"And then what happened?" Carlisle asked gently. She took a sip and smiled wryly, orange spice, he remembered.

"He tore off my face mask to bite me, but I tazzed him with the taser in my boot and he let me go but not without ripping my clothing." She finished with a shiver. She bit her lip and looked down into her tea-cup. It was a Ginori tea-cup, they had taste for sure. Very good taste.

"The wolves then disposed of him." She said with an after thought. She finished the tea after a beat of silence and he opened his hand to her.

"Come let me check over your wounds, when was the last time you went to sleep?" He asked. She took his hand and stood with Esme waving to her with a smile on her lips. Nozomi gave her a little one with a wave before he led her into his office. She sat on the medical table and he took her arms before looking them over and re-wrapping them.

"I don't remember." He nodded before she felt something warm wash over her. She felt comforted. It was strange, she turned her head to the male at the door who had wavy golden brown hair. She believed his name was Jasper. Her eyes drooped closed and before she fell against the bed and was out like a light.

"She felt the fear, of being almost assaulted. Fear for her friend's life. She wished to make sure they were safe from the threat." Edward spoke walking in. Carlisle looked to the male as the girl slept on the bed with a soft expression on her face. She was a good girl, show didn't need to go through all the hardship she did, but she did. She was too young in Carlisle opinion but he wouldn't disrespect her father by denying her wish to walk in his path.

"Her mind is very clear but her mind has a dark spot. That part is wrapped around Jacob. She's his imprint." Edward deduced on his own. He turned to the door and looked at the small pixie vampire.

"She'll wake up in a few hours." She spoke softly. Carlisle nodded and placed a blanket over her and turned out the lights.

=w=

_I could hear the snow crunching beneath my feet as I walked on through the forest. This would be the first time, I would have shown my face again after my Xanadu. Jacob hadn't heard from me and I intended to keep it that way. Walking past the treeline I made my way to the line of Vampires and Werewolves. I took my place by Carlisle and he said nothing as a small sprite dragon sat on my shoulder._

_I looked around at the confused faces of the vampires around me before my eyes landed on a familiar werewolf. Jacob, he was here. My eyes met his again and I felt the pull once more. I was hoping this wouldn't happen again! But I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to run into his arms but the little girl next to him held to him fast._

I turned away quickly before Carlisle placed a hand on my head. Carlisle, had always been so kind to me, over seeing my Xanadu, and making sure I was okay for this battle. He had given me a little egg o keep myself busy as I waited for the battle day to come. That little egg had hatched into the little red and silver dragon on my shoulder

_._

_I zeroed in on Alice speaking to the Volturi before I heard the words._

"_It doesn't matter what I show you, you won't change your decision." Alice turned her head to us and mouthed, "Now."_

_I felt Bella shifted and turned before telling Jacob something. I turned to look at the large Russett wolf who looked at me and whimpered. I turned my head and looked at the line of Volturi before I slid my hands to my fuma kodachi's._

"Jake, go. I'll find you. I promise." I murmured to him softly. I knew he heard me before he turned and took off. Alice nodded before she twisted and kick the leader into the air. She was then apprehended.

"Let her go!" Carlisle cried before he ran full force towards the leader. My eyes widened before I cried out.

"No!" It was took late. Carlisle was dead, his head had been separated from his body with a sickening snap.

_Esme screamed. _

_I saw him lift the torch and attempt to lower it before I intervened. I whistled and it stopped them. The creature on my shoulders flew up and expanded into a mighty creature. Its wings spread open, and flapped blowing out the torch._

"Retrieve the body and the head. Go." I spoke. The dragon nodded before it took off.

=w=

She sat up with a gasp and held her hand to her head before holding a hand to her chest. The dream was so real, she could feel the snow beneath her feet, touch the handles of her blades. She looked down at her hands and shook her head before looking at her chest before turning to the desk.

A bundle of clothing and a note.

She sat up and picked up the note.

_'Nozomi. Here is some clothing for you to go home in so you won't have to wear your tattered ninja clothes. -Alice'_

She picked up the bundle and dropped her ninja wear from her body. The armor made a dent in the ground and she winced. She'd have to come fix that, she didn't like breaking other peoples things. She bit her lip and slipped the sweater over her head and slipped on the skirt before picking up the wedges in one hand. They knew her preferences well.

She picked up her clothing and held it in her arms before walking out of the room. Her eyes were moving all over the place and her ears were on high alert. Shifting to the side she twisted and raised her foot to the side of the large males face. Emmett smirked at her before lifting his hands in a silent surrender.

"Alright ninja-girl. I see your senses aren't dull when you first wake up." He teased. She smirked and her eyes narrowed before she turned around and blocked an oncoming chop from the ever so stoic Jasper. She chuckled as did he before she let him go.

"You guys sure know how to treat a lady." Lowering her leg from Emmett's neck and lowering her arms she smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Its our job to make sure you live up to your reputation." Jasper teased with a grin. She chuckled and looked up at him before nodding her head. She could understand that for sure. Some ninjas were all talk and no action, safe to say they didn't last too long out in the field.

"I can appreciate that."

"Nozomi." Jasper started.

She tilted her head to the side and inclined him. "Yes?"

"Don't worry about Jacob okay?"

She started to debate that before Emmett ruffled her head and Jasper patted her shoulder before walking passed her. She looked up at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Mom! I didn't tell her I would be so late. Oh gosh! I left her all alone." She jogged to the door and slipped into the wedges before opening the door.

"Please tell everyone thank you for me! And that I'll come back to fix the floor!" She called out before she vanished into the dark.

Jasper looked to Emmett who frowned. "Fix the floor?" Jasper murmured. Emmett chuckled, before walking into the doctors office. He eyed the watermelon sized cracks and smirked.

"Seems her armor is quite heavy."

"Strange, seeing she moves so silently." Jasper chuckled.

"Interesting, that's for sure, little short stack ninja." Emmett mused.

=w=

Nozomi made her way to her tent quickly. She had to make sure her mother was okay, it wouldn't be safe for her to stay out there by herself for so long. Nozomi was worried for sure. It bothered her greatly, not only the tent but Jacob. No way around it, she would see him again. HE would confront her about being the mystery ninja-girl. He had no choice but to, she knew way too much. She was a threat to them, or so Sam thought. Leah knew the truth.

Nozomi jumped down and rubbed her eyes opening the tent. She peeked in, and stared into the picture frame that held her mother's face.

"Hiya mom. Sorry I took so long to get home. Missions and such. I hope I'm making papa proud. I know he loved watching me practice." She spoke softly. She shook her head and picked up her rag and dish bowl.

"I'm going to wash my face in the stream and finish up my make up homework." the little ninja spoke softly. Moving to the tent opening and starting to exit before she saw feet. She looked up at the male that had been haunting her. He was really here and with the guy she met at school. Paul. She stilled and Paul let out a loud hoot of laughter.

Jacob Black, had found out.

She lived in a tent.

It couldn't get any worse, maybe he would pretend he didn't see her.

"Nozomi, what are you doing in the tent?"

Dammit.

=w=

Chapter 5, completed.

This took longer because my original file got corrupted. BS if you ask me, So with a little coercion from a friend I finished this one up between midterms and such.

So please Review?

Tell me what you like? And don't like?


	6. Romeo and Cinderella

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Romeo and Cinderella by Miku-tan

**Chapter 6: **

"_I'm going to wash my face in the stream and finish up my makeup homework." the little ninja spoke softly. Moving to the tent opening and starting to exit before she saw feet. She looked up at the male that had been haunting her. He was really here and with the guy she met at school. Paul. She stilled and Paul let out a loud hoot of laughter._

Jacob Black had found out.

She lived in a tent.

_It couldn't get any worse; maybe he would pretend he didn't see her._

"_Nozomi, what are you doing in the tent?"_

_**Dammit.**_

_**=w=**_

After a beat of silence Jacob took her hand and tugged her to her feet. He dusted off her hands and Paul looked down at her with a sigh. She knew he was upset, she could tell with the way his eyes darkened. Biting her lip she tugged her hand back to zip up the tent.

"You have to come back with us." She had a bright flush of red over her cheeks. Paul touched her forehead and Jacob growled at him.

"You look pale, little one." Nozomi waved her hand to make him move.

"I'm okay..." She murmured lowly. Jacob took her hand and led her out the forest to his Rabbit with Paul following watching their backs. She was averse to going with them but at the same time she didn't want to see Jacob right now. She didn't want him to look at her with those eyes the eyes of a person who would only be her friend. She didn't want that with him, and she didn't understand why. Her heart hurt to think about it. It had only been a few days and listening to Jaspers reassurance made her all the more confused.

_Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy like it was for Juliet_

Jacob helped her into Paul's truck and she crossed her legs before staring out the window. With both males next to her she bit her lip. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, were they going to kick her off the lands? That wouldn't be very fair of them considering she was a Quileute too, not a full blooded one but still. The trip was made in silence each person mulling over their own thoughts. She couldn't believe this, it hurt her head. Too much to think about in all honesty. Chewing her lip, and leaning against the window she was losing her mind slowly.

The car suddenly shut off as they came upon a small home. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the home before the door opened and Jacob helped her out the truck. She fidgeted, and he thought it was cute before he led her inside.

"Nozomi." A voice spoke before they rolled out; her eyes widened, she bowed her head.

Even as a child, she knew who these men were. The elders of the Quileute tribe, how strange, to see her. After being motioned to sit by the male in the wheelchair, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees.

_Take me away into your arms...It's all I ask of you_

On the inside she was angry, but on the outside she showed that she was worried.

"You do know that you're on our lands, young one. How long have you been there?" The man in the wheelchair spoke. Her eyes took in his features; black hair that past his shoulders and brown eyes, it was like Jacob had gone into the future in became old.

"Two weeks." After a beat of silence she sighed softly.

She ran a hand through her hair before gripping her skirt. Chewing her lip nervously she looked up at him.

"After the renovations are finished I promise to be off your lands...I don't have much money but I can pay you." She pleaded; as long as they stayed away from the topic of her ninja heritage she didn't mind this as an alternative.

"I thought it was strange that she said she lived around the woods." Jacob murmured. Nozomi stiffened; she couldn't believe that he remembered that. It was kind of flattering? She wasn't sure.

_I say good night to both my Father and my Mother_

"It's dangerous there. There's the occasional pervert and the ground is loose. A girl can't live in a tent that long." A woman spoke, Nozomi looked at her and sighed, Sue was like a mama to her and she couldn't lie to her anymore.

She didn't know what to do, gosh, she felt light headed.

"It's okay! I can protect myself! And I'm already used to the insects!" Nozomi stood up in defiance.

The males around her still and Sue giggled quietly. She was amazed even more at the sweet girl.

_"So please..."_

Nozomi swayed and held a hand to her head before she fell into warm arms, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

_I hope they'll be able to dream of one another_

"I knew there was a reason you looked pale." Paul spoke at her side. Sue jumped up and placed a hand on her forehead before sighing,

"You have a fever." Sue told her before Billy looked frantic to the kitchen and opened the door before stilling. It was dirtied, like there was trash and such. It sure did lack a feminine touch, Sue let out a sigh running a hand through her hair.

"It's like...a garbage jungle!" Nozomi exclaimed from her perch in Jacobs arms.

"That's nearly poetic." Old Quil murmured. He turned his head to the side and listened, there had been a howl in the distance. She turned and looked out the window, it was dark now. Too dark but she could still see in it. She chewed her lip and looked at Billy.

"There's been a landslide." He deciphered. She chuckle nervously.

"Do you think it's near my tent?" Nozomi asked quietly. Billy chuckled. "Now that would be spooky." The ninja looked up at Jacob as he had her pressed to his chest before nuzzling her neck. Placing a hand on his cheek, she gave him a meaningful look.

_I think it's time for all the grown ups to go to bed_

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded before he set her to her feet. She bowed her head to them and took off out the door.

_'I have to get to my tent.'_

She pushed herself through her fever and jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch. Staggering only a little bit she landed on the ground, her eyes widening as she beheld the large dirt pile that had crushed her temporary home. She gasped and lowered her stance before she dropped to her knees.

"Mom! Mama!" She cried digging her fingers into the dirt to attempt to claw her mother out. The young girl's eyes welled up with tears and she whimpered quietly banging on the dirt.

"My mom's picture is still in that tent!"

"Mom..." She sobbed quietly before shaking her head. Her heart was in pain she couldn't control herself, some ninja she was. Shaking her head, she jumped up when she felt something prod her back. Turning her head she was met with the brown eyes of a wolf. Jacob Black, it had to be him. She knew it, all too well. He whimpered and laid down nuzzling her side. She stroked his fur as she chewed her lip.

_Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions_

Paul stepped out from behind the trees and frowned. "Little one, we'll get your things in the morning. If you continue, your mother will be in more pain yeah?" Nozomi nodded her head before Paul picked her up and sat her on Jacobs back. The male then trotted off through the trees with her on his back. She gripped his fur lightly and watched the trees go by in fascination. It was beautiful even at night. She never got to see what they looked like before since she was always on the move. Quickly through the forest she thought, where would she go? She had no home, nowhere to go, she had to buy another tent too, and maybe Carlisle would give her the money to do it.

Gosh she would hate to ask.

She lay against his fur and nuzzled it, sighing softly. Jacobs's thoughts were hitting him hard. His imprint was against him and she was warm against him. He never told her she was his imprint. He found his thoughts straying to her during patrols and such but at the same time, Bella.

Gods did he love Bella.

_My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion  
_

She was so beautiful with long hair and beautiful brown eyes, like a doe. But Nozomi was gorgeous, eyes like roses and hair like blood spun silk thread. It was short and framed her face with gorgeous curls and long side bangs that touched her elbows. She was so soft but deadly. He had seen her in action when he didn't know it was her and she was beautiful in battle. Over and over she killed without remorse for those leeches, but she worked for one. It didn't make sense at all.

At some point he'd have to ask her about that later. They arrived back at the house and Paul was there waiting for them. Jacob nodded and he picked up the sleeping female while Jacob went to shift behind the trees.

Paul waited looking at the sleeping female in his arms. He could tell she was aware of everything around her the way her hand kept twitching. She was waiting it seemed, as Jacob stepped out, he grabbed her gently into his arms as he opened the door. Billy nodded his head towards the guest room. Jacob walked there as the elder and his friend followed. She lay down and turned her head before her eyes opened slowly.

Billy laid a hand on her head and smiled.

"You're okay; you'll be staying here for the evening."

She nodded and held the covers up to her chin before pouting softly. "My home I've lost my castle again." She murmured softly. Billy looked to his son and his friend.

_How farther will I let you go on this sinful night?_

"You must feel bad about it." Billy murmured.

"No...Because I know there are worse things." The males were surprised by her at her selflessness. She wasn't complaining about losing her home, she knew she could get it back it seemed.

"You poor thing, tell me about it." Billy spoke softly to her. She looked up at them with vulnerable eyes. Jacob and Paul took a seat on Jakes couch.

"That morning, I didn't get to say goodbye to my father before he went into war. I was up all night practicing my ninpo to show him before he left. He knew how tired I was and left me to sleep. That later evening, a ninja by the name of Kyane came with a scroll telling me that my father had died on the field of battle. My mother was distraught at the news but carried herself as the leader of a clan as she should. After his death, I through myself into the way of the ninja, and continued to learn everything I could. I wanted to make my father proud."

_Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you bite me gently ?"  
_

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before laying her hands on her stomach.

"A couple months later my mother Kaiyira, a Quileute was sexually assaulted by an outsider and became pregnant. I was not there when it happened but his name was Kevin Tanner. He was my first kill, after that my mother and I left Hayabusa Village to come to the states. She had the little girl and named her Bree but because my mother could not have her live in the life of a ninja she had her taken in by another a family." She opened her eyes.

"A few years later, she got into an accident. She died on sight; my mother was not a ninja. She was a human woman unable to take the hit of an oncoming car. Her anniversary for her death is in a few weeks, it'll be a year since she passed. Her only wish was for me to finish High School. So I promised her, after that I was then left alone in this world. My father Kaien Tsubasa knew Carlisle and told me should something happen to me to call him for work. I ended up staying with an elderly couple in a dojo not too far from here but with the renovations, I had to find somewhere to stay. So I stayed in a tent in the woods, doing missions and going to school...Falling..." She trailed off ass her fever took over and she slipped into a deep sleep, one she hadn't gotten before.

_"Dont you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet."  
_

Billy gave her a smile and brushed a hair from her face. Paul stood as did Jacob who had a pensive look on his face.

Billy rolled passed them as they exited her room closing the door so she could sleep peacefully. The elder looked up at the boys and smiled.

"She's a strong girl." Jacob nodded and clenched his fists. She was way too strong for her own good, selfless and kind she was. She didn't hurt others and she cared too much. He growled and began to shake. He was too angry, he had to protect her from this suffering she had. Paul put a hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"You getting pissed off by her past won't help her future, Jake." Paul spoke wisely. Jake looked at him in disbelief. Paul speaking with wisdom that was strange. Paul glowered at him before huffing and turning away as the elder chuckled.

"You boys."

_It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you_

=w=

"_C'mon Nozomi, you'll catch a cold if you continue to overwork yourself."_

**Mom?**

"_You can do it my little lily petal, A front flip, sit and snap his neck."_

**Dad? That you?**

"_See you've gone and caught a cold again. You have to take it easy honey. Do things at your own pace."_

**But mom, time is not on my side.**

**There's a battle to be fought. **

"_You'll be fine. You're my child; you'll be amazing through this battle."_

**Daddy. It's for Bella. Lotsa people could die. **

"_Protect them and yourself."_

**Mom.**

=w=

Nozomi blinked, now is not the time to dream! I have to dig mom's picture out!

The girl sat up in the bed and her bare feet padded to the door before she through it open. At the sight of Jacob she stilled before blushing heavily. He chuckled at her and patted her on the head. She looked delicious in his t-shirt; he could almost devour her on the spot.

"Here." He spoke handing her a frame with her mother in it. She tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled softly before nodding her head at him.

"Thank you and Good morning." She murmured taking the photo and bowing to him. He chuckled and motioned to a few bags.

"We recovered your things and your weapons. You have a lot of knives I've noticed." Jacob teased. She blushed and dipped her head sheepishly. Gosh she really loved her knives but hearing it out loud made her sheepish.

"Thank you. I need them in my profession I'm afraid."

_All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so  
_

He nodded and picked up her bags.

"I'll take your bags upstairs."

She didn't understand what he meant by that. She reached out to him and frowned. "Upstairs?"

Jacob nodded to her before he chuckled. "The house is kind of dirty, we're the only ones that live here but until your renovations are done you are welcome to stay here." He told her gently. She shook her head and fidgeted gently. She couldn't it wouldn't be right of her to stay here like that. They probably had bills to pay and groceries to buy and she couldn't intrude like that.

"I can't!"

He turned to look at her before chuckling. "We're not that strange, and there's a lock on the door." He teased. Her face lit up and she shook her head before the elder rolled up behind her.

"Nozomi how do you feel about cooking and cleaning?" Billy asked her, tilting her head she smiled.

"I enjoy them." At her answer, Billy chuckled.

_But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go_

"Then welcome to the Blacks house as our brand new house keeper! We'll have to get a spare key made and such. Open the windows for her Jake." Billy clapped his hands and chuckled at her.

"We'll pay you as well."

At that she held up her arms and shook her head. "No no! I can't accept that. I refuse! You're letting me stay here; you don't have to pay me. Please tell me the traditions of the Black family."

Jacob turned back to her and placed a hand on her head and kissed her cheek. She lit up and blushed gently.

"Be yourself." Her head thudded in her chest. Placing a hand on her cheek she blinked in surprise they were so kind as to let her stay here. It was a blessing. She dipped her head and bowed deeply to them the shoulder sleeve slipping off her shoulder.

"Please take care of me." Her tone was warm and it brought something out in Jacob a fierce feeling to protect her light. Who knew he would be the one to snuff it out. Widening her eyes she looked up at the clock and shuffled her feet.

"School! I totally forgot!" She wheezed before dashing to the room and closing the door. Jacob looks to his father who chuckled at his look. Billy knew the house would be lively with the girl around now. Perhaps she would keep his mind occupied, away from Bella. Billy wasn't too keen on Bella since she was with a vampire. He honestly wanted her to stay away from them but he couldn't change her mind. Foolish girl. Shaking his head, Nozomi came out with a dirty uniform on as she ran a brush through her hair.

_Show me all your feelings and I'll let you in my heart  
_

"Uh Zomi-dear, your uniform." Billy spoke. She placed her hands on it and dusted it off a bit. "I'll just say I tripped, no one should notice yeah!?"

Billy and Jacob looked to each other with a deadpan. The girl was quite determined to live out her mother's wishes and they couldn't fault her for that.

"I'll be sure to come home and do all the house hold things when I return. Surely you'll be home yes?" Nozomi asked gently. Billy nodded his head and patted her arm. Giving him a warm smile she picked up her bag and waved to Jacob before trotting out the house.

"Jake."

"Yeah dad?" Jacob asked placing her things in her room as Billy wheeled in after him. Opening the window he watched her walked down the side of the street. She looked so beautiful even when covered in dirt. He watched her red locks disappear into the trees before he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his little Asian. He was a lucky man for sure.

"—She's a ninja. How can we know what she can do? If what the vampires say is true, then there is a battle to be fought here and she will wish to fight as well." Billy continued. Jacobs head snapped up and he growled.

"No way! Not my imprint!"

_Oh, if only you knew this from the start_

Billy smirked at this knowledge, so it was true. Those looks were the ones he saw from Sam before. A knock resounded from the door and Jacob went down the stairs before opening the door. The post man stood with a small packed in his arms.

"Uh for Jacob Black?"

"Yeah that's me." Jake nodded, the make swallowed, he was way too big to be a teenager.

"Sign here." Taking the pen he scrawled his name and took the package thanking the male and shutting the door. He looked at it and frowned that it said Carlisle Cullen. His father wheeled himself down the stairs and frowned.

"From the Vampire?"

_I feel so in love just like Cinderella  
_

"Yeah." He tore open the packaging and eyed the video label. Nozomi's first S rank mission in Paris. Jacobs's eyes widened and he looked at his father who took the tape with a frown.

"The elders and the pack need to see this. There has to be a reason for this. He wouldn't just send this to show her off." Billy spoke. Even though he didn't like the vampires, he had some respect for the father. Jacob nodded his head and ran a hand through his short hair; this was going to be interesting that's for sure.

All the werewolves at his house for a movie evening for his imprint who was a ninja; Yeah his life did a 180 quick.

=w=

"So tell me again, you fell into the dirt?" Johanna asked in disbelief. Nozomi chuckled sheepishly and nodded her head. Leah frowned and scratched the back of her head. Raiding an eyebrow as Nozomi held her uniform in her hands.

_And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes_

"It was nice of the school to let me use the washing machine." Nozomi murmured softly. Going through the classes with just her gym clothes was a little embarrassing. The guys staring at her legs, which were tones because of all the fighting she did.

"Yeah nice. Go on and change, yeah?" Leah suggested. Nozomi nodded and trotted into the locker room before opening her locker and slipping out of her gym clothes. Slipping the long sleeve over her body and her skirt and stepping into her flats. She hummed in contentment; it felt nice to not be so exposed. Chuckling wryly to herself she felt like this day was just getting started.

As she walked out she caught Johanna and Leah in a heated lip lock and she blushed heavily before stealthily backtracking. Leaning against the wall around the corner Nozomi looked up, would there come a time where she could be truly happy like that? Shaking her head she picked up her bag and made her way out the school. She had a feeling she'd be seeing Leah later anyway. A heavy feeling weighed on her chest, was she ditching her friends because she was jealous? Or was it something else? Walking down the street she came upon the market. Maybe a beef pot for dinner tonight. Tapping her lip she moved through the aisle's grabbing vegetables and a large packet of meat. Her eyes widened before she grabbed a second one, maybe three. She had a feeling she'd be feeding a few people. Eyeing a large pot she decided to grab that too.

_I pray to God for time to come to a halt  
_

Broth broth, scanning the shelf, she reached for it but couldn't grab it exactly. A large hand picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled at the male.

"Emmett! Hello again." She greeted. He ruffled her hair and put the broth in her basket.

"Hey shrimp. What's the occasion?" He asked. Looking at all the food she tilted her head. "Cooking for Jacob and his father."

Emmett was confused at that, how come? Cooking for them? That was interesting; a thought ran through his head. She had never allowed anyone to take her home, nor did Carlisle know where his subordinate lived. She kept it a secret, until last night when she told Billy and the boys.

"Oh? Whatcha makin?" He asked. In all of his life he had never seen such a colorful array of food. She furrowed her brow and grabbed other things from the shelves.

_Before the evil can come leaving us both at fault  
_

"A beef pot. The weathers a little warm but it's good to feed a lot of people. Back in my homeland we ate in small portions but here everything's a large portion so I had to change it up a bit to adjust. I hope they'll like it, tomorrow I might try Paella." She spoke softly, thinking of a Spanish dish, that she enjoyed as a child.

He nodded and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Man! That sounds amazing; I wish I could eat too." She giggled before patting his arms.

"Sorry Em! Maybe in the next life yeah?" She teased. He chuckled and ruffled her hair as Rose turned the corner, her scowl on her lips firmly. Nozomi's eyes widened before Rosalie's eyes soften.

"Sorry didn't recognize you without your face mask." Nozomi waved her hand at her with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all really. I never got a chance too but you are extremely beautiful." Nozomi complimented. Rosalie had what could have been a blush on her cheeks before she smiled. It was a brilliant smile at that.

_Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did_

"Thank you. You have an adorable face for a human girl." Rosalie teased. Nozomi's face matched her hair as she walked to the register and watched the woman ring up her things. Eyeing the price Emmett quickly handed the woman his card.

"It's kind of your father to pay for your things young lady." The cashier spoke. Nozomi's eyes widened as Rosalie had to hold back a grin. Emmett nodded his head ruffling Nozomi's hair.

"First time doing the shopping on her own and left her wallet at home." Emmett explained. The Cashier chuckled at his explanation. The elderly woman nodded her head and gave him back the card.

"Of course she is still young, with wonderful parents she'll learn." The cashier waved as Nozomi and Emmett picked up the bags.

"Beautiful parents and beautiful children." The woman mumbled as they walked away. Nozomi had a blush on her face and when they got outside they lost it! They laughed as Nozomi pouted her adorable pout.

"Thank you kaa-san, tou-san." She huffed. Emmett stopped his laughing after Rosalie did and handed her the groceries.

_But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same_

"You're welcome munchkin." Emmett teased before taking Rosalie's hand as they walked away.

"Come visit soon? Eh child of mine?" Rosalie remarked. Nozomi nodded her head and waved as they disappeared into a Hummer and drove away. The little ninja took the bag of groceries and walked down the street to the tree line before she vanished behind it. Her feet were silent as she made her way to the Black house. A lot of groceries were in her hand as she opened the door.

"Tadaima!" She called out. The house was quiet as she placed the groceries in the kitchen before walking into the living room. Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen.

It was herself about 2 years ago, looking down at the threat of human and vampires below. She knew that Carlisle kept records of her missions so she could learn from her mistakes. This was her mission in paris, a while back. One of her first high tier missions assigned by Carlisle to deal with a newborn threat; and the mission where she made her father proud.

The council and the wolf pack were here in the home of the Blacks. Even Leah was there. Nozomi's heart thudded in her chest as they turned to look at her.

_It's not okay, please I just want you to stay  
_  
"I can only hope you don't think ill of me after this mission." She spoke softly. Jacobs eyes met hers and she looked away sighing. She felt like a monster. Carlisle did this for a reason, with the threat of the newborns looming perhaps, he wished to show the werewolves how capable she was or how easy it was to kill them.

She wasn't sure.

She only hoped that they still had some sort of respect for her after this.

_Because without you here what is there for me to do ?  
So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side_

=w=

Chapter End! I do hope you guys all enjoyed this! And I pray for a few reviews, I smile so big when I get one. I love Nozomi she's such a fun character! And hopefully you all like her too!

The next chapter will be about Nozomi's mission in Paris on the tape that Carlisle sent. It's extremely important to the battle against the newborns and the Volturi's arrival.


	7. One More Suffering Day

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song One More - Fiestar

**Chapter 7: **

_It's not okay, please I just want you to stay  
_  
_**"I can only hope you don't think ill of me after this mission." She spoke softly. Jacobs eyes met hers and she looked away sighing. She felt like a monster. Carlisle did this for a reason, with the threat of the newborns looming perhaps, he wished to show the werewolves how capable she was or how easy it was to kill them. **_

_**She wasn't sure. **_

_**She only hoped that they still had some sort of respect for her after this.**_

_Because without you here what is there for me to do ?  
So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side_

=w=

The males looked up at the screen as Nozomi busied herself in the kitchen making the beef pot. Narrowing her eyes she shook her head as she cut up her ingredients. The elders and the wolf tribe sat around the 60' high definition tv and waited. It faded in from black and a hand lifted to the ear piece.

_"Little ninja?" _

_The young girl stood above the creatures and humans below her before she narrowed her eyes. Her body was wrapped in a black cloak and it covered her head so that only her red eyes were seen._

"_Sir."_

_The voice on the other end hummed before he cleared his throat. "Get to the embassy and save the small child by the name of Emerald from the leader of this syndicate."_

_She smirked. _

"_Of course sir." She moved her hand from her ear before she stretched. Rolling on her toes she flipped in the air and free fell from the height. The height would be enough to kill a regular human but not her. "16." she mused to herself._

A male lifted his gun and she twirled before sliding her blade out of the sheath and flipping before pulling the blade through his stomach. 

_He fell to the ground in half before she slid across the ground on her feet through the rain._

"_Ninja!" A voice called._

She lowered her stance and positioned her arms around her body before she began to glow. Bullets hit her before she vanished in a whirlwind of petals. Slicing through her targets she drug one into the air before slamming him into the ground the top half of his body missing. Feeling bullets penetrate her skin she turned lifting her flash kunais and threw them accurately. She jumped away slamming her leg through a males stomach and pulled it out. 

_The blood splattered over her skin and she smirked as the blasts resounded behind her. Taking her blades she slid across the ground quickly to fight the next set. She smirked and slammed her blades into ones neck, decapitating him. One grabbed her and lifted her up holding up a bomb. She gasped as it exploded. She rolled backwards and shook herself off standing up before she jumped._

_Latching her legs around ones neck, she twisted her hips snapping it. Moving her hands to his head she pushed off and slammed hers blades into the last ones neck. His blood splattered her cheek as she flung the blood off her blades and sheathed them._

"Carlisle?" She murmured quietly.

"Yes My dear ninja?"

Running up the wall she slammed her kunai into the cement and climbed up the all. As she jumped to the top she pulled off her cloak and let the wind carry it away. It was annoying her.

_=w=_

Jacob's eyes widened.

=w=

_She was dressed in a one piece dress that reached her knees. The sides were non-existant. Her waist was wrapped in a black sash that turned into a large bow. The top piece of the sleeveless dress was dyed red. Her thighs were wrapped in white thigh highs and her feet were in white ninja sandals. She bore armor on her wrists and her shins._

=w=

The Boys whooped at her state of dress. Nozomi blushed heavily from her place in the kitchen before she pouted. Jacob just couldn't tear his eyes away from that. She was filled out well, even in her younger years at the age of 14. Jacob shook his head and looked up at the screen.

=w=

"_The Volturi is behind this Carlisle." The young ninja spoke. She was looking at the embassy and she smirked. Nozomi had a sneaking suspicion that there would be a bit more to be fought when she got there. Rolling on her toes, she jumped off. As she did, she felt some metal whirring and her head snapped to the side before she jumped up and flipped over the large metal spider that appeared._

"What makes you say that dear?"

Narrowing her eyes she lowered her stance and smirked before she slammed her blades into the side of the contraption. Where did the Volturi get technology like this? What did they need this for? It slammed its lower body down and she was engulfed in flame. Oh, thats why.

"This technology has a large V on it."

_Rolling back from the flame, her body vanished in lily petals and the look changed to show her shooting down from the sky. Her blades cut through the side opening the control panel. Smirking she slammed her blades inside and pulled them out in a scissor motion, flipping off the imploding creature. Turning her head to watch the damage._

"Nozomi.. Take care of the child make sure she doesn't die."

She ran a hand through her long red hair and pulled off a hair tie before tying her hair in a high ponytail. She ran through the debris and eyed the falcon waiting for her. Her eyes widened at the note and sandwich attached to its foot. She took the note and read it through.

'Be careful- Esme.'

Nozomi's eyes widened and she smiled softly taking the sandwich before nibbling it and giving a piece to the falcon. It cawed before flying off. Nozomi took off continuing on her way to the Embassy. So what she knew so far is that, the Volturi was here using technology and humans as soilders. Her eyes narrowed as she flitted through the shadows killing all the soilders on her way. 

_The Embassy was not as big as she thought, it was actually quite small. It looked like something out of Aladin. Musing to herself about it she kicked the door open before sliding and vanishing through the shadows. Blood was splattered on the wall and she could hear the faint echos of suffering. She jumped through the air and kicked open another door. Her eyes fell to the small child in the males arms. She threw the flash kunai and her hands flew through some hand motions before something grabbed the small child. A large two headed dog had her in her teeth before tossing her on its back. Nozomi jumped and slammed her foot into the males chest pushing him through the window._

"Dark, Jak, Keep her safe!" The dogs barked and nodded whining at the small child.

Nozomi landed as the Kunai exploded and caused the male to hit the wall. She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. He was sickly pale and looked like he was made from marble. She was disgusted at him for it.

His hair was long and his eyes were red. He stood and looked to her with disinterest before she narrowed his eyes.

"I can see you have no Relation ties except the one to your mother." He spoke softly. She took a step forward and glared. 

"_You kidnapped the child for what reason!" She growled lowly in her throat. She needed to know his reasons for coming to Paris!_

"Bait. We had heard word of a ninja girl doing missions all over the globe killing vampires. And a human killing vampires is unheard of, so we must investigate." Her eyes narrowed before they softened and she stood up. She knew that bored look, someone who had lost someone important to them. It was strange looking at him this way but she understood. She was upset but eventually was bored with fighting after her father died for a while.

"You've lost someone." He was taken back by her bold statement. 

"_What?" He gasped out. She hit the nail on the head._

"Someone important. You're happiness is gone. Someone took her from you. And you're utterly alone." She spoke softly. He eyes narrowed and he shot at her, she danced out of his way and jumped over him. He grabbed her in the air and tried to throw her but she clung to him. Her eyes narrowed as they got to the ground and she felt him toss her. She flew back as her feet connected to a wall, cause the wall to crack and dent heavily. 

"_I can help you. A ninja lives by honor and I am honor bound to keep my word no matter what." She spoke softly. His eyes widened._

"I am Marcus from the Volturi." He conceded. She smiled and landed on her feet before stepping to him with a nod.

"I am the Lily Ninja. I don't have a permanent name yet." She spoke with a took her chin in his fingers and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. 

"_Your smile is just like my __Didyme.__"_

_Her eyes widened. "Your wife." He nodded and wiped the blood from her cheek before turning his head and let her go. He at first wanted to kill her but she was speaking so kindly to him. She was an interesting human, one of the ones he didnt want to devour. She dipped her head as he walked away._

"Lily Petal." He started. She turned and looked up at him and tilted her head. 

"_Yes?"_

"_My wife. Was murdered and I want to know who did it." She turned and nodded before she crouched and jumped into the air vanishing. He chuckled and shot into the distance. Nozomi watched him from the top floor as she leaned against the window pane. The dog nudged her back and she turned picking up the small child._

The little child had green eyes and brown hair, dressed in a mini suit. The small girl opened its chest and handed her a scroll. Nozomi was confused, a small Robot girl? Come to think of it, it looked to be the same material of the spider.

"Thank you Agent Lily for saving me from the vampire. To collect your reward, the instructions are on the paper." Emerald spoke quietly petting the dog on the head. 

"_Of course, so let us get you back to your daddy hmm?" Nozomi asked gently. The small child gave a nod as they got to the door, Dark and Jak following behind._

**The video then cut to black.**

_=w=  
_The pack was floored. As the movie ended they could only turn to the young girl setting the table quietlu. None of them knew what too think to be honest. This girl, was a ninja, she had killed slain and completed her mission without hesistation.

"My first solo mission in another country. Before I was traveling with the head of our clan's daughter. Her name was Weiss. She was a partner of mine and we fought together." She started before placing the large pot on the table. She set out the rice and the large pieces of beef and such on the table before stepping back and smiling.

"Please sit for Lunch." She spoke dipping her head as the pack got up from their seats and sat at the table without question.

_=w=_

Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes turning to look at Edward. He chuckled at her face and she gave him a small smile. His eyes locked onto the wolf bracelet on her arm. He didn't like that, she was his girl, no mutt would touch his singer. His mind was occupied with thoughts of her and his mind traveled to that ninja girl that Carlisle had enlisted. She was an enigma. Quiet and deadly, she could have been a vampire if not for her darker skin. Her red eyes were something to look at. They were like rubies, red like roses.

Shaking his head, Bella looked up at him.

"Edward?"

He tilted his head and frowned.

"Yes Bella?" Asking her quietly, in the stillness of his home. She always had this look of innocence on her face, she was beautiful to him. He never wanted her to be hurt. Anyone who hurt her would die by his hand, with that thought he brought her closer to him.

"That...Ninja girl. Is she going to fight against the newborns that are coming here?" Edward had given a lot of thought to the fight that was coming. A few days and the newborns would be here. The battle would pan out as Alice predicted or better as long as the ninja girl was involved. And he would do anything to keep Bella safe. He had no choice but to let the little human be around the wolves since he had to feed and he couldn't take her with him.

He knew that Bella had feelings for Jacob and vice versa even though the latters were stronger. But in the end she would choose him. She would always choose him.

"Yes she's going to fight as per Carlisle's orders." Edward answered her. He sat up causing her to lift her head before he tucked a hair behind her ear. It was always so silky and it was a beautiful brown. Looking into her doe eyes she gave him a small smile.

He never understood why he couldn't read her mind, sometimes he questioned what she was thinking. Like did she ever think of Jacob when they were together? Or if they would last? He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't. He'd never want to upset Bella.

"We should go. It's about time, I take you down to the treaty line." He huffed quietly. She nodded her head and stood up slipping into her shoes. As she did, they were out the door of her Empty home and into Edwards Expensive car.

=w=

Nozomi put the dishes away after cleaning them in the kitchen. During Lunch no one had asked many questions. And she had expected them too. She felt oddly lighter from it but at the same time, she had a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like something was missing from these werewolves she knew.

Oh!

Imprinting. She had never asked Leah about it. Tapping her lip she shook her head and put the dish soap away for later use. The group had enjoyed her Lunch well enough. No one protested even when stating she wouldnt be hurt if they didnt like it too much. She couldnt force them to like her cultures food. Chewing her lip on the thought Jacob entered the kitchen and sat on a stool. She tilted her head in his direction and he grinned at her.

"I noticed at Lunch you wanted to ask something but didn't know how." He told her. She felt her cheeks light up and she hummed, he was observant. She was nervous. How would she ask him something like that. Imprinting sounded very important and she would hate to offend him.

"Well...Imprinting?" she murmured softly. He stiffened and turned to look at her innocent gaze.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked her. Jacob was nervous, this girl was his imprint. His deadly yet gentle imprint, the one who devoted herself to doing what was right and he had a feeling he would hurt her if he wasn't careful. He was fighting it. They had shared a kiss true enough but at the same time, he didn't love her.

He couldn't love her at all.

Bella held his heart.

"Leah-chan was telling me what being a werewolf entailed." He couldn't believe it. This was the little woman that Leah used to write letters too.

"Ah well...Imprinting is a form of soul mate of some sort. The imprinter can be a brother, friend, or lover to their imprintee. Its what the gods of our tribe would choose for the werewolf. The imprint is always right." He explained. Nozomi nodded as she was mixing the jello mix together. Her eyes were focused.

"So that was Sam did. He imprinted on Emily. And hurt Leah in the process." Nozomi murmured. Jacob nodded to her.

"Sam hates himself for hurting Leah, but Emily was the one."

Nozomi turned her head to him and chewed her lip, it was true Nozomi had developed feelings for Jacob and for that she would never tell him. Ninja's couldn't have relationships like that. It was dangerous in their line of work.

"Is there a way to break an imprint?" She asked lowly.

"No...I won't give up looking for one though." The last sentence was said so lowly that she almost missed it. At that Nozomi felt something inside her crack.

"Did you imprint?" She asked gently placing the bowl of liquid in the fridge. He shifted in his seat and sighed, it was no use the imprint wouldn't allow him to lie to her about something so important like this.

"Yeah. On you Zomi." She stilled and turned to him with a brilliant smile.

"No worries Jacob, it's no big deal. I know you don't feel like that for me. So we'll just be friends..." She trailed off. Jacob was astonished, she was taking this well. As a girl she must have wanted some kind of romance in her life. But then again she was a ninja and ninja's were killers so she must not have had time to think on it.

"Yeah I'd like that." He told her. She smiled and nodded her head.

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Shoot! I gotta go pick up Bella!" He jumped up and grabbed his keys. She frowned at that but it vanished as he turned to her. She nodded her head and chewed her lip.

"Can I accompany you just to line? I have to retrieve something in forks." At her explanation he nodded his head and slipped into his sneakers before walking out the house to his rabbit. Sliding into the passenger seat she crossed her legs. It was a habit Jacob noticed she had. He turned on the car and pulled out the drive way onto the main road. The drive was quiet and Nozomi inwardly fidgeted in despair. Was this some kind of sick fate that the gods were playing on her? Would she be doomed to suffer in silence as she watched her male pine after another woman?

Shaking her head she fisted her skirt and bit her lip. He would leave her for this Bella girl given the chance and she knew that. Nothing would ever change that.

The car came to a hault and Jacob exited the rabbit without a word to her. She flickered her eyes to the rearview mirror and she sighed to herself. Ninja's weren't supposed to feel anything for anyone. She was supposed to be cold and heartless like before! She wanted it all back. She had dropped her eyes to her lap before her head snapped up as something in her heart constricted. Jacob had his arms wrapped around Bella with such strength that it screamed want. It told tales of his love for the woman without him needing to speak. And it spoke Volumes of Nozomi's broken heart.

Opening the door to the rabbit she stepped out and stepped passed the pair as he let go of her.

"Oh Zomi this is Bella."

The frail girl looked at the red head with almost smugness. Nozomi didn't have the heart for it at the moment. She felt so broken at the moment, it was a wonder in itself that she could walk without crying.

"Isabella. Good Evening." Nozomi spoke lowly, her eyes held pain. Jacob's widened as he took a step forward and Bella smiled at her.

"Just Bella."

"Isabella." The ninja spoke with finality. The doe eyed woman would never be called Bella by her. Bella looked taken back and Jacob frowned as Nozomi dipped her head.

"Excuse me." She murmured.

Jacob frowned harder before tilted his head before opening his mouth.

"Nozomi where are you going?" He asked. She stopped as she passed Edward.

"I uh...Have work for Carlisle I must deliver so I must go." She spoke quietly as she heard his voice within her mind.

"Don't be out too late, Dad'll worry!" He called after her.

_'You're lying.' _

He spoke. The ninja bit her lip shook her head.

_'Just let it go, Edward please.'_ She pleaded as she vanished. Bella braced herself as the wind hit her from Nozomi's departure. Edward had seen her face, the face of a broken hearted woman. One who accepted that she would hurt for a long time. One that wore bare a smile for all to see and cry alone.

Edward got into his car and sped off.

Jacob watched him leave before chuckling. Bella smiled at Jacob.

"So what do ya wanna do Bella? It's all about you today, but tonight we're going to a party." He spoke.

Nozomi stood and the tears slipped down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. It hurt so much. She hated this feeling. Did she do something so terrible to deserve what fate was handing her?

Did she deserve to suffer a heartbreak that threatened her entire being?

=w=

End of chapter 7. Wow I am just a machine cranking out these chapters! I like this chapter. Nozomi is such a fighter! Don't worry guys, these vampires of just small fry, so no wonder she didn't have problems.

BUT. She isn't invincible, just as I've shown. She does suffer greatly from this. We'll have a new character soon, I hope you'll like them as much as I do.

Happy Reading! Please Review, I'd love to hear your feedback!


	8. I will win you back again

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, I've decided to take a crack at this genre so be gentle alright?

S/N: Chapter is based around the song One More - Fiestar

**Chapter 8:**

Jacob watched him leave before chuckling. Bella smiled at Jacob.

"So what do ya wanna do Bella? It's all about you today, but tonight we're going to a party." He spoke.

Nozomi stood and the tears slipped down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. It hurt so much. She hated this feeling. Did she do something so terrible to deserve what fate was handing her?

Did she deserve to suffer a heartbreak that threatened her entire being?

**=w= **

A few hours later, Paul had left a womans house, she was unamed to him and at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was that she was a good fuck. No woman could resist his charms, dark eyes and hair, bad boy persona. Gods he was pretty much irresistable. He got into his truck and turned it on before backing out and onto the main road. Word traveled fast around here but with Paul it didn't matter, women fell at his feet. Except for Nozomi, she always greeted him with a smile on her lips and perhaps a snack if he was good. The young girl had been here for only a few days and yet she had wormed herself into his heart. But he knew the truth, that Jacob had imprinted on her. And he had no want to take the imprint futher.

It angered him just thinking about it. The little ninja had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. She was a sweetheart and a damned good cook. He was willing to throw that all away for some pale faced bitch. He didn't understand why Jake didn't get it! Bella was using him for her own selfish needs. When Edward wasn't there Jacob was, it was natural for the girl to turn to the other. Nozomi didn't need that in her life. She had been a killer, a ninja like the ones he saw in movies but better. She was strong and smart, and all around a nice girl.

Trust Jake to get the perfect imprint and want to throw her away.

Paul made his way to his home and before he stepped inside, Quil stepped out the trees. "The bonfire's about to start." Paul nodded and ran a hand through his hair before sighing loudly and following Quil the clearing where the bonfire was being held. As they got closer, they saw Emily unloading the truck and the pans with Seth's help. There was one that was red and he could smell the scent of Nozomi in the air. He chuckled as she put down the pan on a table.

"Paul!" Seth called waving to the boy. He turned his head and saw that Leah had brough Johanna with her. He wondered why, it was impossible for Leah to imprint on anyone, maybe she was just a friend or her girlfriend. It would make sense. He didn't dwell on it. He searched for Nozomi but couldn't find her. Seth looked up and his nose twitched before he frowned deepily.

He had brought her here. Jacob led the smiling Bella to the bonfire. They sat down on a log conversing with each other and Paul snarled. So he was abandoning his imprint for this thing. He knew he had been right when he guessed it. Narrowing his eyes they all took a seat. With Bella tucked in Jacobs side and Johanna tucked in Leah's the stories began.

The Elders told the tale of Taki and The cold ones. The spirits that watched over them. The stories went on into the night with only the fire to tell of the crackling results.

"We were going to have little Zomi tell the tale of the great Ninja Goddess but she couldn't make it tonight." Billy finished. Jacobs head snapped up at that, she knew a story? They heard muttered curses and a woman stepped out the treeline behind them. She was dark skinned like them if not a bit darker. Her eyes were blue and her hair was black with white tips, done up in a side ponytail. Her body was wrapped in a petticoat white dress with thigh high white boots. A sword was strapped to her waist and the males stiffened.

"Dammit Zo-chan!" She called out before she turned to see the people at the bon fire. Her eyes widened and she smirked leaning on her hip.

"I must have gotten the right place." She muttered before Billy's eyes widened. He didn't understand what she was doing here.

_'My friend Weiss. The Clans daughter.'_

Thats all that was circuling Billy's head. He eyed the crown on her head and he nodded his head.

"Weiss I hope you aren't causing trouble." A familiar voice spoke as she jumped down to the ground. Nozomi looked into the eyes of the woman who grinned and shook her head.

"Who me?~ Never!" She laughed. Nozomi giggled and turned her head before biting her lip.

"Oh. You guys this is the Princess of my clan, Weiss Hayabusa."

The girl chuckled and curtsied before she scanned the crowd before they landed on a dark eyed male. Dark hair russet skin like her own but, more built. She didnt know what compelled her to but it didn't matter. She needed to know him. Weiss walked closer and reached for him. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Weiss's eyes widened as her cheeks were covered in a light blush.

Nozomi couldn't believe it, Paul imprinted on Weiss. But the male was...hmm. She couldnt think of the word! Paul leaned down and kissed her knuckles with a smile.

"Hello Princess." His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She looked up at him and her eyes were wide.

"H...hello..." She murmured softly looking away. Nozomi made eye contact with him and nodded as Paul returned the nod. He would hate to be away from her so soon but he understood.

"Weiss...So why have you come? Not that I mind at all but..." Nozomi spoke softly.

"Oh! Via Falcon, I found out about the newborn war and I heard you were here so why wouldn't I want to lend my assisstance to my favorite ninja!" Weiss spoke letting go of Paul's hand and walking to Nozomi with that grin. The asian ninja took a step back before Weiss jumped her and kissed her cheeks and her nose. Weiss was overly affectionate towards the asian girl. Even though Nozomi had grown up in a loving home, she didn't make friends well. Eventually Nozomi left Hayabusa villiage and came to forks leaving Weiss alone.

"I see...Thats great then!" Nozomi was truly happy about this, she had missed her friend dearly and besides Leah, she didn't really have any.

"Paul-kun? Will you escort Weiss to her estate for me?" Nozomi asked with a smile. Paul nodded with a grin on his face walking up to Weiss and holding up his hand. She blushed and took his own before looking to Nozomi.

"You have a place to stay right?" The princess asked. Jacob stiffened and bit his lip as Bella looked up at him with a questioning stare.

"Please do not worry. She is living well." Billy spoke rolling next to Nozomi with a wise smile on his lips.

"Alright. Tomorrow after class. Training will start, til then Nozomi-chan!" Weiss told her as she saluted as Paul escorted her down the hill to his truck. Nozomi chewed her lip watching her Princess go. She knew that when Weiss caught news of the battle she would make the trip herself. No doubt in her mind, her stomach churned at the thought of losing her Princess in battle not to mention her clan would have her life.

The woman turned to the group of young men and Leah before seeing Jacob and Bella together. The girl wore a smirk on her lips as her eyes met Bella's. Nozomi stepped back and smiled sadly before Billy rolled next to her and gripped her hand. She knelt by his side as he whispered in her ear. She grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" Nozomi stood and clapped her hands garnering the attention of the pack and Bella.

"Billy thought that I should share something from my villiage with you all! So I've decided, lets play a game. Satsujin jiken suiri shosetsu! Which translates into Murder Mystery." Seth's eyes widened and he grinned, too pumped for this. Nozomi pulled out a piece of paper and pen before looking around.

"Embry...Can you lend me your back? Sorry for the sudden meeting and all that."

The werewolf nodded with a blush before he turned and she knelt to press the paper to his back. She wrote Murderer, investigator 1 and 2, and left the rest blank. She capped the pen and smiled.

"Thanks Embry."

"No problem Zo." She tore the tabs off that had the names and crumpled them up.

"Okay! So the game is that Someone here will be the murderer, and no one will know who it is except for the murderer of course! When the murderer kills you, they will tap your shoulder and hush you and like that you are dead. Two investigators will be trying to find that person and the others are bystanders. Now until someone dies no one can call for the murderer to be found out. BUT When someone is killed by the murderer and someone finds the victim then they call for the investigation to start. Sound good?"

At the group nod she smiled softly. "Excellent. Now! There can be no groups, I limit it to imprinterships but even then, ya never know whose the murderer. We'll be playing in the woods, and-"

She was cut off by Bella. "How will we see? Not for nothing but I'm kinda human." She told her with a frown. Nozomi didn't skip a beat.

"I will be lighting your path. Can't let the human get eaten yeah~" Nozomi smirked. "Also. I will be assigning everyone a falcon just in case you need to relay the message of a murder quickly." She opened her hands and held them out with the papers in them.

Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Johanna, Bella, Emily and herself.

They all took papers and she smiled lifting her fingers and whistled against a leaf she tugged off a tree. The sound resounded throughout the forest as she waited for it. Sounds of birds exited the forest as they landed on the tree branches. She crushed the leaf in her hands before they changed into little lights. They floated into the air and into the forest like little lights. The Packs eyes lit up and Sam looked to her.

"How did you do that?" He asked her.

She didnt answer, just gave him a tiny smile. That trick was one her mother had taught her something she learned from an earth ninja.

"Now walk into the forest and after 5 seconds open the paper!" Nozomi called out as the Falcons circled the group and landed on a persons shoulders.

Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam, Jacob, Leah and herself had a falcon. She watched them adjust their arms to the creatures before she chuckled at them. Cute Tomodachis. Her mind worked correctly when she thought out the pairs.

"Bella will be with me..." Jacob told her. Nozomi didn't look at him as she nodded. "I didn't expect other wise." She murmured before she lifted her hand.

"Alright Go! I'll count to 5." The ninja called. The others walked into the forest as they went into different directions.

"1...2...3...4...5!"

The game was on and Nozomi made it her mission to scare the ever living out of Isabella Swan.

=w=

Paul took the steering wheel and turned onto the main road when he got in the car he thought this would go smoothly. Of course it wouldn't. His phone rang and he picked it up only to want to hang up immediately.

_'Paul, you left so suddenly this morning. Is everything alright?' _The voice whimpered on the other line

Paul sighed.

_'Everything's fine.'_

Weiss looked at him before turning to look out the window.

_'I was thinking that maybe we could...'_

_'I have to go Cassidy.'_

_'But Paul...'_

_'Bye.'_

Paul closed the phone and placed it in the cupholder before he turned to Weiss and she looked at him with a frown. She didn't understand why she felt so hurt that he was speaking to another woman. Chewing on her lip Paul stopped the car and turned to her before lifting up her chin.

"Princess." He felt the need to reasure her make her understand that Cassidy was nothing to him. He knew she had to be aware of the supernatural. She was the clan's princess.

"Paul please..." She murmured. He shook his head and pressed his lips to her own. He wouldn't be like Jacob, he wouldn't throw away his imprint like she was nothing. Her eyes widened as she returned the kiss, eyes sliding shut. Gods this was new, she had never been kissed before but, this was pulling a heat from her body she had never known. She wanted more from him. She wanted him to touch her all over, trail his fingers from her sides, set her body on fire. And she knew from this kiss he could do all of that.  
And more if she wished it.

The kiss was broken by her and she looked up at him dazzed through long lashes. He immediately wanted to kiss her again, so beautiful.

"Weiss...you're so special to me, you have no idea." She jumped and lifted her hand pressing a knife to his throat. She looked angry and it was hot.

"I am some starry eyed naive girl who will succumb to your...your pelvic SORCERY!" Paul groaned at her threat, gods she was gorgeous with that fire in her eyes. Gods he loved watching her get angry. She was a babe.

"Woah babe, relax! I'm not a wizard." He conceded before she took the knife with a inquisitive stare. She was confused, a wizard?

"Tell me, what is a wizard?" He guffawed at that. She was so cute. He lifted her chin and smirked.

"Tell ya what Princess. Let me grab something from my house and we'll watch Wizard movies at yours, sound good?" He asked with a chuckle. Her eyes widened and she nodded with gusto. She was excited for this, these wizards sounded amazing, she wanted to know all about them.

"Yes I'd love that!" She told him with a brilliant smile on her lips.

Paul gave her a smile that was not the norm for him.

=w=

_Oh, every day, try to forget by erasing you out of my head_

Sam stuck close to his imprint who was a bystander just like him. Small feet scampered behind them and in the darkness they felt hands on their shoulders before they were shushed. Sam chuckled ruefully as Emily giggled and they sat together on the ground. The figure jumped away before following a new trail. The person only had one thing in mind, kill everyone he could. Pairs were easier too.

He eyed Quil and jumped tapping his shoulder and shushing him,

_I try to just forget you, try to erase you, don't want to_

"Man I can't believe it." The wolf complained before sitting. The murderer took off and chuckled.

Nozomi on the other hand had work to do. She jumped the branches and followed after Jacob and Bella with a smirk on her lips. Lifting a flash kunai she threw it down at their feet without atleast Bella noticing.

The clumsy girl tripped over the knife and whimpered as she fell into Jacobs side. He steadied her and she looked down at the knife sticking to the ground. His eyes narrowed before it started to smoke, Jacob jumped back with Bella in his arms. The human was trembling as the smoke reformed into some dark entity, a muscular entity.

_so, my stubborn heart just makes me ring again and call your number_

Bella Screamed.

Nozomi laughed and Jacob stilled growling at the entity. It raised its arms before making a terrifying nose. Bella jumped and took off grabbing Jacobs arms. As they tore out the phantoms line of vision. At that Nozomi jumped down and giggled before giving the entity a high five.

"Thanks Rider!" The creature grunted and gave a deep menacing chuckle before vanishing back into the weapon. Nozomi picked it up and slid it back to her holster. Flipping back into her tree she turned her head and frowned as Leah and Johanna walked through.

"I wonder who would take the life of another without remorse?" Nozomi spoke leaning down towards them.

_So we talk again and I just wonder_

"Nozomi! Do you know whose the killer?" Johanna asked quietly. Nozomi tilted her head before chuckling gently.

"I know not of the one who takes lives, but I have heard that scary things come in small packages." She spoke before vanishing. Leah frowned at her friends behavior, maybe the girl was just playing a part in this. She bit her lip as Johanna slipped her hand into her own. Leah still hadn't told her the truth. About her being a werewolf. Johanna had never questioned why Leah was over the average temperature. She knew that if Leah needed to tell her the truth about anything, she would. Sometimes Johanna would see Leah with Sam argueing about something but she had never been close enough to hear.

_I know we should be together_

After hearing the legends together, Johanna had pieced it together. A Werewolf. Or a shapeshifter. That would explain it. But until Leah told her, herself she wouldn't bring it up. The smaller girl had always been understanding when Leah would have to cancel for something recently. She had no doubt in her mind that it was important.

Leah's imprint was very loyal to her.

A loud Caw was heard and they both looked up before their Falcon took off leading them back to the clearing. Embry came along with Sam, Emily, and Quil. Apparently they were the dead. Nozomi walked out, with her Falcon on her shoulder and a smirk on her lips. Seth trotted out, along with Leah and Johanna. Jacob and Bella looked a little freaked but that made Nozomi's smirk grow larger. This was her revenge on him and Bella.

_I'm nervous to see you and although I hate it too_

"So! Whose the investigators?" Nozomi called out. Embry held up his hand along with Leah.

"Well since Embry's the dead one it's up to Leah to solve the case!" Nozomi cheered. Leah looked to the circle and frowned, her glare on her face.

"Johanna is ruled out since she was with me! Now...Jacob! Where were you 2 minutes ago?"

Jacob sputtered before narrowing his eyes. "Me and Bella were being attacked by some specter!" Nozomi snickered and Bella glared. "It's true! Some black entity was attacking us, I tripped over this knife and then some smoky creature rose out of it and snarled at us." At her explanation Nozomi had to bury her head in her arms to stop herself from hitting the floor. Summons were almost her favorite thing to do. Playing tricks on people was fun, she didnt make a habit out of it though. It was against her code.

_Because of my pride, I can't say a lot of guys do like me_

Leah rounded on Nozomi who held up her hands. "And you Zo?"

Nozomi tapped her lip and frowned softly. "I was walking toward the clearing but then I heard the caw of the falcon and came running."

Leah nodded and smirked. "So the only one who could be ther murderer is you!" She lifted her hand and pointed to her younger brother.

Seth jumped and chuckled.

"Caught me~ I killed them! Mwuahahah!" He cackled. Leah chuckled and clapped as did Nozomi before Leah turned to look at her.

_But I care more about the text you keep sending her_

"Zo. Do ya know of the specter Jake and Bella were talking about?"

At that Nozomi snickered and shook her head.

"Not at all!"

Emily stilled at that before crossing her arms and looking to her with a frown. Nozomi felt like that she had been found out. That specter had actually be a spirit from her clan one that lived in the katana she had at home. She just put his spirit into something she carried around all the time.

"Really Nozomi?" Jacob asked.

Nozomi nodded.

"I promise."

That was the first time that Nozomi had lied to Jacob's face.

It wouldnt be the last.

_I will win you back again, regardless of what you're sending _

=w=

LE END OF CHAPTER 8! Murder Mystery is my favorite game! You guys have got to play it! Also! I have art of nozomi! I havent shaded it yet but its on my profile at the top!

shafona. Deviantart art /Nozomi – 474948561

S/N I wanna get to know you guys! So Ill be asking questions~ "What's your favorite game of all time, and if you dont have one tell me why?"

Links here too! Just remove the spaces. Please Review! Have a great night and morning, Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time.


	9. My Paper Heart

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: Important! Lemon in this chapter! 3 I really love all the review's I'm getting! You are all wonderful. Thank you so much.

S/N: Chapter is based around the song 휘파람 : Girls Day

**Chapter 9:**

_Emily stilled at that before crossing her arms and looking to her with a frown. Nozomi felt like that she had been found out. That specter had actually be a spirit from her clan one that lived in the katana she had at home. She just put his spirit into something she carried around all the time._

"Really Nozomi?" Jacob asked. 

_Nozomi nodded._

"I promise."

_That was the first time that Nozomi had lied to Jacob's face._

_It wouldnt be the last._

_**I will win you back again, regardless of what you're sending **_

**=w=**

Sabaism, The worship of stars is something Nozomi could readily get behind. See the stars twinkled in the sky like little diamonds, ones that would tell you the future. If your star went out, then that was it, the future was in darkness. Nozomi looked up in the sky every night and found her star, it looked to be a blue one that dazzled the sky. She sat on a log and smiled softly gazing upwards to it. She loved looking at it. It was beautiful, it was always there and because of that she had no doubts of her future here.

The kunai on her hip warmed against her bare leg and she smiled sliding her hand over it. It would always protect her from harm, physically anyway. Standing up she stretched upward and let out a satisfied groan. Jacob had left with Bella to take her home for the evening leaving her behind. She had no business in Forks and at the moment, she didn't want to go with. He didn't extend the offer and she wouldnt have offered to go with. She hated this feeling though.

The feeling that she wasn't enough for him. Like he'd never get over Bella but then again, she had made it clear that she was okay with them being friends. She lied. She wanted Jacob for herself. Leah tapped her on her shoulders breaking her out her thought. Johanna stood behind her with a smile waving.

"Want a ride back home?" Leah asked. Nozomi nodded before standing up and brushing off her short jean skirt and her long sleeved black top. Johanna slipped her hand into Leah's as Nozomi followed them quietly, lost in her thoughts again. Being around so many different people made her smile but at the same time it made her sad. Getting into the truth she leaned against the seat looking out the window. She felt lonely everyone was happy except her, was that selfish of her to think?

"So Zomi?" Leah started. Nozomi jumped before looking at her with a smile.

"Where are you staying?" Johanna finished. Nozomi stiffened and chewed her lip.

"Ah...The Blacks." She murmured. Leah stopped the truck angrily before whipping her head around, her eyes blazing. Nozomi lifted her hands sadly as Leahs eyes lost the fire and she sighed. Johanna offered a small smile placing a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Why there?"

The asian ninja almost didnt know how to answer.

"I used to live in a tent. But it got crushed in a landslide a day or two ago and I had no where to go. And they kindly took me in. I do the chores and cooking in return for the room and board. I am very blessed for their kindness towards a complete stranger." She spoke quietly folding her hands to her heart. Leah couldn't be angry with the girl.

"You're Jakes imprint, you're not a stranger." Johanna told her. Nozomi chewed her lip and the tears started to fall before she gave them a small humorless smile.

"Being just a friend is not what I had planned." They stiffened and looked at each other with sad eyes.

"He chose Bella...He'll always choose Bella. I will never be his first thought." She confessed to them as she fisted her skirt.

"The imprint won't allow it." Leah murmured to her, Nozomi shook her head. She didnt believe it. Leah started the truck again as they made their way to the Blacks estate.

"I'll be okay. Thank you for bringing me home. I really appreciate it." As she siad she climbed out the Truck and shut the door behind her before chewing her lip sadly as she walked to the door. She never looked back and she never heard them leave as she unlocked the door. She was on alert already, he was behind her.

"Call off your dogs." He growled in her ear. She smirked before she fell away in petals, holding the kunai to his neck.

"Keep the red head away Riley. You're crossing over the wrong borders." She warned him. He shuddered in fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time. This was the woman who had been killing his newborns without remorse. He had gotten word of her from Victoria to be careful and it was not a possibility he would live through this.

"You know what actually, tell me why you're here." She murmured.

He stiffened and struggled before she held him harder. Ninja's had extraordinary strength but he was somewhat of a newborn. He broke away from her and tore out the house. She grabbed something off the couch before shooting off after him. She hissed as she jumped after him, she watched Leah climb out the truck and transform as she jumped over it following the sick sweet scent of it. She was met by a large russet wolf that was Sam and Seths smaller form. Nozomi jumped from tree to tree before she sailed down as the wolves descended on him tearing off his arms.

"Don't kill him!" Nozomi called as she descended herself to the ground walking from between the two wolves. The male tried to scamper back but a large wolf stopped him. Sam of course.

"Riley." She started. The male looked up at her with frightening eyes and at that moment he knew he had to be scared. He had no way too defend himself, with no hands and all.

"Who sent you?" She asked gently. Her eyes were cold and frightening, Seth shivered as did Leah. Hearing Nozomi talk like that scared her.

"Never." He snarled. She walked to him before slamming her blade into the side of his neck.

"I will slice your head clean off. Tell me what I need to know Riley, lest you end up like your subordinates that dared to cross me." He didnt speak and she shifted the knife down through his collar. He hissed in pain before she smirked. Seth took a step back as Leah's eyes widened. Nozomi wasn't like this..

What had happened?

"Alright! Alright! Her name is Victoria!" He gasped out. She removed the blade as he stood up and tried to take off. He shot off into the tree's and Sam moved to follow but Nozomi stopped him with her hand. She pulled something out of her hip before she threw it, Leah saw it. A Flash Kunai? She believed so. It hit the male in the back but he continued before a second passed and he burst into flames. At that sight Nozomi turned away from the screams of the vampire as she walked away from the scene. She felt her back being nudged by Leah.

"Take Johanna home...and tell her how much you love her okay?" Nozomi spoke sadly before kissing Leah's nose. Nozomi had enough of today already. She couldnt and wouldnt feel bad for what she had done. She wasn't cruel was she? No she was murderer! She was no Hero. She would kill to save another.

Her teacher...Ryu had said those same words to her.

Sam walked next to her and nudged her shoulder with his head. She looked at him and he gave her a nod. So he approved of her, that was new. She didn't know why. But she felt amazing seeing that. Placing her hand to her ear, she parted her lips.

"_Carlisle. The identity of the newborns leader is Victoria."_ She told him.

"_Excellent. Thank you Nozomi."_

"_Of course sir."_

"_Nozomi, the battle is in two days. You must be ready. The 15__th__. Be ready my elegant Ninja." _

"_Yes sir._" Nozomi spoke stoicly.

Leah looked to her friend who had this look of stoicness on her face. She had never seen Nozomi look like that before, like she was defeated. Leah didn't like it. Sam turned to Leah and he nodded at her. Leah smirked inwardly before picking her friend up by the back of her shirt and putting her on her back. Nozomi yelped as Seth let out a wolfy chuckle.

Leah then took off with Nozomi on her back clutching her fur. Leah was so mean! Doing this to her. They skidded to a stop in front of the house. The ninja jumped off her friends back as the woman in the truck sat up and got out with fresh clothes in her arms. Nozomi looked on with envy as Johanna catered to Leah as she phased back. Shaking her red head she turned away giving them a moment to each other before walking up to the door.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, neh?" Nozomi commented. Leah turned and gave her a gentle smile Nozomi waved before entering the house again leaving the two outside to get in the truck and return home. Zomi felt bad but at the same time, she was nursing her own broken heart.

Jacob would never be hers.

At that thought she made her way into the kitchen before starting her evening chore. She hadn't made dinner yet. She got out the ingredients for Paella, all the seafoods and rice. Her hands were kept busy but her mind was filled with terrible thoughts. Nozomi was Jacobs imprint but she had been reduced to a common friend. She wanted the look that Sam gave Emily or the ones Leah gave Johanna, but it would never happen. Jacob was still hung up on Bella and forever he would be.

"_Nozomi I've decided to stay with Bella...Forever."_

Nozomi shook her head in pain before lowering her head her bangs covering her eyes.

_'Don't tell me that!'_ Nozomi thought to herself. It made her feel terrible, like she was worthless. She chewed her lip before she began to sniffle. She wouldn't let the tears fall, she'd ruin the food.

_'It's just too...how could you! I wish Isabella would disappear from our lives forever!'_ Nozomi ceased her cooking before she whimpered to herself.

Nozomi placed a hand on her cheek before she sucked in a breath and lowered her head. _'No...have I really turned into such a horrible person?'_

_'How could...I say such a thing? Right now I probably have some horrible look on my face. I can't let Jacob see me like this.'_ She wiped off her eyes and patted her cheeks before clearing her throat. She finished up the dinner with a quickness before turning her head to the door before whimpering quietly.

She watched him smile. _'Jacob..'_

She watched him phase. _'Jacob..'_

She felt him kiss her. _'Jacob'_

She watched him hug another women, the way she wished he'd hug her. _'Jacob'_

She could see him looking sadly at her as he chose another woman, hearing her name in his voice. _"Nozomi."_

_"Why did I ever meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him."_

_"But I want to see him. I cant deny it. I want to see Jacob once more."_

She turned around and looked at his beautiful face, he was here in the kitchen again. He looked so hurt, and he walked to her before gripping her too him as she cut the stove off. Clinging to him she nuzzled his bare chest.

***Lemon Start***

"I need you Nozomi.." He murmured. She lifted her hands to touch his beautiful face before he slanted his lips over her own. Entangling her hands into his hair she couldn't help but want to help him. She needed to Jacob and she would help him in anyway she could. Her skin warmed over as he slid his hands down her bare sides. He broke the kiss looking down at her with warm eyes and it caused passion to explode within her. He looked so vulnerable, she wanted to protect him. He picked her up by her waist and wrapped her legs around his torso as she leaned over, his mouth latching to her neck.

She let out a cute moan and Jacob groaned against her skin. He wanted to drink in all her sounds, all her moans and mewls of pleasure. They were all his and he be damned if anyone else would touch them. He nipped the flesh and she mewled into his ear sliding her hands through his hair as she mumbled his name.

"Jacob~"

He growled before releasing her neck from his mouth. There was a nice sized mark on her skin and he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Zomi~" His voice had lowered, it sounded like melted chocolate. Gods he was surprising her every time he touched her. She couldnt help but want him even more. His silky brown hair and chocolate eyes, had her mind blank. She needed him. With no effort he walked her up the stairs before kicking the door to his room open before he closed it behind them.

He turned and laid her on the bed. He moved his hand and undid the hair bow from her hair, her longer hair spilling over the sheets as she looked up to him with loving eyes. Eyes that never wanted to let him go, eyes that loved him. It made him feel guilty about hurting her this way but she loved him, so she would be okay.

"You're beautiful Nozomi." He breathed into her ear. Her face lit up as she sat up and he helped her tug off her midriff sweater top. Revealing her body that was littered with scars. She looked away in embarrassment as he slid a hand to her face. She was a killer but here he was looking at her like nothing mattered.

It made a small glimmer of hope spark in her chest. Hope that maybe just maybe things were changing for the better. He noticed that sometimes, she didn't wear a bra and if she did it was bandages. He was pleased this tme she forewent the bra. She was flushed a beautiful shade of pink and her body was warm, beautiful.

He leaned over her, her hands sliding up his strong arms to his bare chest. She had seen him without a shirt all the time and it never ceased to please her. He was so toned and gorgeous, her eyes wandering to the tattoo on his arms. He was a protector, her protector. His eyes focused on her scars and placed his lips upon them. He wanted to her feel safe and protected with him for now anyway. She let out a quiet moan as his mout trailed down her flesh until he reached her shorts. Her legs looked like they traveled on for miles. And they would look een better around his waist. Growling lowly, he tugged them off her body before tossing them somewhere. His eyes were on the prize, and his teeth latched on what was blocking him off. Sliding them off, he watched her with a smirk as her body got warmer.

And thus his prize was shown to him, slick with arousal and with a scent that drove him insane. He couldnt help but flick his tongue over it as she flinched away from him. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head from the taste. Delicious, and so sweet, he believed he found a snack that he could keep coming back too.

Lifting her legs with his large hands he laid them over his shoulders, gods he needed her. Her hands found his hair as her breath began to catch with ever flick of the tongue or suckle of his lips. She never imagined such a pleasure. He vowed to know her inside and out. No other would lay a hand on her like this. He nipped her clit over and over again before sliding his tongue within her folds and stroking her walls. Her lips parted in a gasp before she arched her back and gripped his hair eliciting a moan from him.

So she liked it rough. Digging his hands into her thighs he heard her let outa louder moan. She shook under his touches and his tongue stroking her pretty pink walls, he knew she was close. Whmpering and writhing under his mouth she stretched out under his mouth as she came with a cry of his name filtering through the air. He groaned his cock straining against his pants

"J...Jacob..." She wheezed trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and sat up nuzzling her stomach as she gave him a weak smile. The smile turned into a smirk as she tightened her legs around his waist before lifting her hips. This was a time where she enjoyed being a ninja, she could jump to high trees she had no trouble turning him over. She loomed over him before leaning down and nipping his neck. He surpressed a growl before he gripped her waist.

"Zomi." he grunted.

A light bulb went off in her head. What was that thing called that women did for the man they loved. Fellatio? He had done so with her so she wanted to return the favor. Trailing kisses down his flesh she got to his pants before unbuckling them and sliding them down his hips along with with his boxers. His erection was in her sight and with fascination she took it in her small hands. Gripping the base she relished in his sounds of pleasure. That meant she was indeed doing it right. Sliding her lips over the tip of his cock as his moan slid through the air. He lifted his hips as she relaxed her throat to take more of him in her mouth. Moving up and down, his hand gripped her hair as he groaned in uncontrollable pleasure. She wanted to make him feel good and this continued for a few minutes, each suck bringing him closer to the edge.

"Zo...mi." His name was broken whisper as he released into her mouth. Her eyes widened, tasting him. She wasnt too fond of it, too much meat she supposed. Swallowing what she could she sat up and cleaned her lips, licking up the cum, her eyes meeting his. His imprint swallowed. Every mals dream and his came true.

He turned her over and gripped her waist as he lined himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck before gasping in pain when he swiftly entered her. He broke through her barrier quickly, as she whimpered in pain in his ear. Nipping her neck, she sighed in pleasure after a bit before he sped up, meeting her hips. A moan filtered through the air from his lips as she tightened around him. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head mewls of his name passing her lips. HE growled in her ear loudly and she moaned louder.

"Jacob~ Please.." She murmured softly. He smirked and twisted his hips as she cried out. The coil snapped in her stomach as she released over his cock. He kept up his pace before a few thrusts had him shooting his load into her body.

She fell against the sheets as he held her and snuggled her neck.

"I love you Nozomi." Her eyes widened before she gave him a loving smile that send guilt plummetting into his stomach.

"I love you Jacob. With all my heart." And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

***Lemon End***

Waking from her sleep, Nozomi sat up turning to look down at her male. He was so beautiful and gentle. She placed her hands on his cheek.

_'It's clear now...I must be in love with him. Before I knew it. I had grown to love him so much.' _Nozomi thought to herself, sliding a hand down his cheek with a smile.

His lips parted and what he said, broke her.

"Bella..."

Her eyes widened before she took her hand back, and the tears spilled over her eyes. Her heart dropped to her stomach before she jumped silently out the bed to the door. She grabbed her clothes and slid them on before running past Billy out the door. She couldnt control the tears that slid down her face as her wails stretched across the sky. The heavens broke open and let out a sprinkle of rain to let her know she was not alone. They were hurting for her. She ran to that familiar place, the house in the woods as the door opened and arms outstretched. She jumped into the blondes arms who held her close. Emmett closed the door behind them as Rosalie carried the sobbing girl up the stairs to their room where they kept her protected.

"Nozomi?" Rosalie started softly, the smaller ninja looked up at her and made a noise of acknowlegement as the vampire gave her a handkerchief.

"I know it's hard. And you're doing extremely well for a human. I won't ask you to tell me what the problem is but I have alot of faith in you and you will ultimately choose the path that you believe to be right." Nozomi looked up at her with a watery smile before sniffling and wiping her eyes. She was so tired of feeling like she was nothing that she couldnt help but get angrier at Bella. Everytime she saw her little helpless face she wanted to destroy her.

But that would make Jake sad.

She didnt want Jake to keep jumping between the two of them so she decided that today would be the day she would have him choose. Rosalie watched as Emmett touched Nozomi's cheek and gave her a smile.

"And if you ever lose courage...you can come here. You're welcome here." Emmett told her. Nozomi felt the fresh tears spill over as she clung to Emmett from Rosalies lap.

"You guys are the best...Thanks okaa-san...Otou-san.." She murmured sleepily. A knock was heard at the door before it opened to reveal Carlisle looking at Nozomi.

"Will you come with me, Nozomi? I have something to show you." At that she sat up and climbed off their massive bed before kissing them on the cheeks. She waved to them before walking out the door with Carlisle. Rosalie looked to Emmett who growled lowly in his throat. He was angry, it was all that stupid wolf's fault. He just had to get involved with things that didnt concern him. Emmett shook his head. He couldn't believe Bella either. Bella should know better, she was in love with Edward but she wasn't ready to let go of Jacob yet.

Rosalie was steaming on the inside. Bella was the worst, Nozomi deserved happiness and because of the other human she couldnt have it.

Carlisle led the ninja to the backyard before he tugged her hand to a tree in particular. It bore a small sign hung by a rope. Her eyes widened at the name.

"Nozomi's first tree."

She looked up at him and he smiled patting her head. "I did this?"

"When you were a small girl. You planted this tree to get better at your jumps remember?" She nodded and wrung her hands together. She was so happy, Carlisle was so kind to show her this. She turned to him and bowed her head before giving him a gentle smile. A truly wonderful man. She hoped her husband would be half as kind as he.

"Thank you." She murmured. He ruffled her hair before sending her back into the house. Nozomi walked through the house and one thing as on her mind.

One more day, tomorrow was the newborn battle.

As she walked into the house she heard the low conversation of Bella and Edward.

'I don't like Jacob like that, he's just a friend.' She murmured softly to Edward.

'He might be better for you than I.' Edward confessed.

'No he'll never be good enough, you'll always have my heart.' Bella mumbled. At that Nozomi lost it and ran to her, silently before lifting her hand and back handing the girl smooth across the face. Bella never saw it coming and as it stood neither did Edward. A Resounding smack echoed through the house , as bella's head snapped to the side. Edward was immediately in front of the ninja who held up her blade to his throat.

Her voice was deadly calm and sent a shiver through Bella's spine.

"How dare you! Jacob loves you and you say he's not good enough? You are a horrible person and if not for Carlisle's orders you'd die tomorrow. IF Victoria didn't get to you, I would." The human shook in Edwards arms before they stepped back from her. Nozomi's emotions were stilled and at the moment there was nothing that Jasper could calm inside her.

"Stop it Jasper." She told him. He withdrew his powers quickly and Nozomi turned her piercing red eyes towards the human.

"I hope you have the gods on your side because I will never forgive you for that. Ever."

Bella held Edward before looking to Nozomi with a annoyed look on her face. "Does it bother you that Jacob will always treat you second? That he's loved me first? And probably always will?" The room stilled at Bella's words. Nozomi acted quickly to attack the girl but was stopped by Alice.

"Nozomi calm down!"

"I will end her." Nozomi growled. Edward looked down at her with a frown, Bella was cruel for that. It frustrated him that she knew that about Jacob but he couldn't stay mad at her.

Nozomi shook her body from Alice's arms and walked to the door before looking back at Bella and slamming the door behind her. Nozomi was angrier than ever. She jumped through the woods and curled her hands into a fist, things would change. And they would change now. An hour or so had passed since she made that decision. As she walked through the door she met Jacob in the kitchen who gave her a frown.

"You went to the leeches home?"

She nodded her head as she moved into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Jacob was staring at the back of her head the whole time and it made her super uncomfortable but she didnt comment on it. He probably wanted to know why she went. But she couldnt tell him the reason why. She had just defended his honor but at the same time she knew nothing would change. She was temporary and Bella was forever, right?

He was texting on his phone before he put it down.

"After breakfast, wanna take a walk? I have to tell you something." He spoke quietly.

She nodded and finished up cooking before serving him a large steak omelete. He ate slowly, which was nerve wracking for her actually, what did he have to tell her? Didn't just before he told he loved her last night? She chewed her lip before he stood and washed his dish in the sink. She sighed as he walked to the door waiting for her. Slipping into her flats she walked out as he held the door open for her. And her mind was racing.

What was this about?

Why now?

What will happen tomorrow?

The battle with the new borns?

All for that bitch.

He stopped all of a suddened and turned to her before letting out a sigh and looking into her eyes.

"Its over."

Her breath hitched and she looked up at him before her eyes narrowed.

"Why? Cause of Bella? Right?" She started off quietly as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she whimpered holding her hands to her chest. At his nod she continued;

"What does she have that I don't! She's a human! A helpless human who can't even protect herself from a motorcycle accident much less anything else! I'm your imprint Jake! All the stolen kisses, hugs and talks? Do they mean nothing to you?!" A ninja like her had been taught to never show her emotions but she couldn't help it. She had enough of him fawning over a woman who didn't love him the way she did. She was a skilled warrior, always had been, always will be. A woman who would slaughter newborns or whatever target she was given without hesitation.

She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks before she looked up at him. She banged on his chest and her voice was filled with sobs. Standing in her special place in the forest, she was ready for the battle ahead. This place was where she met Jake the first time.

"She needs me, Nozomi." Her heart shattered.

No.

No.

No.

"She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her.

"She needs me. She will understand that. She loves me!" He said with finalization. She shook her head and tugged her wrists from his hands.

"I'm your imprint! Jake, please!"

"You're not." It was so low she almost missed it.

"What?" Her voice spoke softly.

"You're not my imprint, Nozomi." He confessed.

She couldn't feel anything. It hurt. Everything hurt. Like it was crumbling all around her. She lifted her hand, and her palm connected to his cheek with a mighty smack. Her heart had shattered and reformed into a stone. A small piece of her, the loving piece had wanted him to take it back. Tell her he lied, tell her he loved her like he did when he made love to her.

"Leave." Was her last word.

And he turned and left her in the field without a word.

"_I was the only one that thought our feelings were mutual." _She dropped to her knees and let out a wail that could have broken the heavens. She gasped in pain and the darkness claimed her.

=w=

CHAPTER END. I want alllll the love about this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. And Please excuse my errors...My open office won't do my spell check. Sadly.

Have a great evening!


	10. Don't Forget Me, Jacob

Ice Ice Baby

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Note: The battle is this chapter and it will be a little confusing! But fear not! For if you have questions, you know how to get in contact with me! I do hope you like my song chapters and such. I really love these songs and I hope you guys enjoy them too.

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Dont Forget Me : Girls day

**Chapter 10:**

"Leave." Was her last word.

And he turned and left her in the field without a word.

"_I was the only one that thought our feelings were mutual." _She dropped to her knees and let out a wail that could have broken the heavens. She gasped in pain and the darkness claimed her.

=w=

So in the end, Jacob did choose and she wasn't his choice. It made sense. She never would be his first choice. Hours had passed since he left her there crying in the late morning. Darkness had fallen as she opened her eyes and sat up the covers sliding down her waist. Her arm covered her chest as she looked around. Where was she? This wasn't Jake's home at all. A male with curly hair walked in and she immediately recognized him as Jasper. Looking around hazily her widened the door before her friend walked in. Weiss.

"Nozomi. Evening sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She asked her. Nozomi held a hand to her head and shook it out.

"A little tired. And hungry. Other than that I'm fine.." She didn't mention how hurt and betrayed she felt. That went without speaking. Weiss sat on the bed before Alice walked in to see Nozomi awake. Holding a bundle of clothing and her blades atop them, the ninja girl smiled.

"Thank you, Alice."

Alice gave her a bright smile before Weiss stood up.

"I'll give you some time to change and eat, we have some training to do before the battle tomorrow." Nozomi nodded her head before Weiss exited. As the door shut, Nozomi felt the tears almost start to fall before she rubbed her eyes and narrowed them determined. She looked in the mirror before she placed the clothes on the dresser. She opened the door to the bathroom and was enveloped in mist.

=w=

Weiss moved through the kitchen with Esme before she stopped and looked to the mother. Esme had a pensive look on her face, she was annoyed with these turn of events for the young ninja was that was now tucked away in a room. True enough the child was a member of this family. Esme enjoyed all the times the small girl would bring her home something from a mission. Whether it'd be a gift or any small trinket she managed to snag.

Esme adored Nozomi. She was a smart girl and she had done a lot for the family whether she knew it or not. Weiss watched the emotions dance across the womans face before she stopped and turned to see Nozomi come down the stairs. She had wrapped herself in a strapless white dress that clung to her body. On the left side of it at the bottom was a red rose, and a split up to her hip. Her waist was wrapped in a red ribbon, that morphed into a large bow. Her arms bore sleeves as white as snow with red lining. White thigh high stockings were on her legs that led down to her ankle high-heeled boots. Her Fuma Kodachi were strapped to her thighs.

"Oh good Zomi you're dressed, sit and eat. I'll be in the backyard."

Nozomi nodded and sat at the table, picking up a bowl of rice before placig some in her mouth via chopstick. Her eyes were downcast, she couldn't look anyone in the eye. She felt so betrayed. So used and tossed to the side. How could he, just destroy her like that? Did he not, even care for her heart? Was she not even worth it? Of course not. Apparently he didn't care for her.

She ate the salmon in silence before Emmett sat next to her. His eyes widened at the sadness he could just smell rolling off of her in waves. He parted his lips to start.

"Ah Zomi...-" He was cut off by Esme placing a cup of animal blood in front of him.

"Emmett, Seems my eyes are bigger than my stomach would you like my drink?" Emmett smiled and took a sip before Rosalie came down the stairs as well.

"Nozomi..?" Rosalie started. Esme cut her off too and smiled. "Rose you have a phone call." Rosalie nodded and went to the phone as Nozomi looked up.

"May I be excused...?" She mumbled picking up her dish and placing them in the sink. She turned on the faucet and began to wash the dish she had used. It was only right that she did so.

"Oh and don't bother with the dishes Nozomi, I'll get to them later dear." Nozomi turned and her expression broke their hearts. She looked so empty and hurt, unlike before, she was so lively.

"Okay...Thanks." She shut off the water, dried her hands and walked to the door slipping into her ninja sandals.

"See you later." Nozomi spoke walking out the door.

"Have a great training session!" Esme called out as Emmett tried to call after her, only to be stopped by Esme's hands. She let him go with a playful expression as he took a breath and glared at her.

"Esme! What was that for? She's not lookin too good and we're worried about her, aren't you?" He asked her. Esme smiled and took a drink out of the cup.

"This drink it out of this world."

At that Rosalie sighed.

=w=

Weiss leaned against the tree before looking up at the night sky. Her eyes caught the red heads before she walked past her to the clearing. Nozomi hadn't even noticed her friend was leaning against the tree. Chewing her lip Weiss walked behind her.

"Hey Zomi? What happened yesterday? Did you and Jacob split up?" She asked lowly. She was blunt, she didn't know how to sugar coat anything. Weiss's blue eyes met Nozomi's back before the smaller ninja let out a breath before sighing.

She turned and blinded Weiss with how big her smile was.

"Oh him!? Oh he dropped me like a rock!" Nozomi confessed.

Weiss's eyes widened at this information. 'No way...Nozomi didn't dump him? That can only mean one thing, she still loves him.'

"You're over him?" Weiss asked gently.

"Mhmm. I'm totally fine with it! Really! So let's not bring it up again, I'm doing just fine." Nozomi spoke with fake optimism. Weiss concluded that she doesn't want to be reminded cause it hurts. Poor thing, that fake smile really weirded her out.

And Thus their last training started.

=w=

The next morning came quickly for Weiss and Nozomi as the finished up their training. It was enough that they were ready, and it surprised them at how quickly the morning came. Nozomi changed her clothes quickly, same dress just a different color. She dyed the fabric in purple and black, changing her swords and opening a new case of Fuma Kodachi's.

She smirked and shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She couldn't think about Jacob right now she had way too much to do. To much at stake. She'd hurt after it was all over, when she could safely go home and cry her heart out pour out her feelings to her mother's picture or pray to her fathers shrine. Even though they had never found his body she made him a shrine anyway.

Looking up at the large tree she had planted and ran her hand down the bark. This is where she'd seal her heart for now, so she'd always have a reason to go back. Turning away from it she saw her family and dipped her head to them. She would always be grateful for their help and their kindness.

"Please understand, I am not doing this for Isabella. I am doing this so that you can be happy here and live a comfortable life." Nozomi confessed. She was never one to speak what lay in her heart but being as pure and kind as she was, she had developed some darkness in her heart.

"We understand." Rosalie spoke up. Esme looked at the girl with a motherly smile and gave her a nod. All of them understood her reasoning, she didn't like Bella and she had every reason not to. The woman practically declared that Nozomi couldn't have Jake.

"So Let's move out Ne? Sooner the battles done the sooner we get home to relax." Nozomi gave them a bright smile before she chuckled and lifted her hand as they all vanished in lily petals. They arrived on the scene before she stood from her crouch. Traveling by ninpo was so amazing and convenient. The Cullens spread out and she lifted her hands before her body shifted and two more of her appeared.

"Go find the others. You go find Edward and you go find Jacob. Warn them." She spoke softly. The other two nodded before vanishing in red roses.

=w=

Doppelganger 1 landed behind Edward as Bella tore her hand from him with a cry of No! She went running after the male as Doppelganger 2 followed Jacob and Bella silently.

Doppelganger 1 stood next to Edward and looked up at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after her?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her and shook hi head. It was almost enough to question Bella's loyalty to him. But he knew better.

"I know Bella will come back to me. She loves me." Nozomi's doppelgänger held her chest and gave him a wry smile. She wished their creator had that kind of faith but Jacob had broken that faith over and over again.

"I really wish...it was that easy." Her doppelgänger spoke solemnly.

=w=

Doppelganger 2 flitted between the trees and stood behind one leaning against it her heart was hammering.

"I'm done! I'm so done."

"What can I do!?" Bella asked with hopeless abandon.

"Nothing! I can only help myself by going out there and killing something." He growled walking away and stopping. Bella heard that and she whimpered.

"S...stop! You're not thinking clearly! Don't do that!"

"Maybe get myself killed and make it simple for you." He sneered. She whimpered and moved forward and gasped.

"J..Jake! Stay!"

"Why!?" He questioned angrily. He stilled and she whimpered again. "Give me one good reason."

She took a deep breath and selfishly spoke. "Because I don't wanna lose you!"

Jacob was not pleased with that. "That's not good enough."

Bella was lost, she needed Jake in her life all the time, but he didn't want to be second best.

"Because youre important to me." She murmured.

A small silence happened and Bella waited.

"Still not good enough." He started to walk away and Nozomi's Doppelganger breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe their creator could be happier now.

"Jacob!"

No.

No.

No...

Nozomi's Doppelganger whipped her head around to face the two from her tree before she gasped.

"Kiss me. I am asking you to kiss me!" She pleaded. Nozomi's eyes widened and she gripped her chest in pain. No he couldnt! He wouldnt!

He did. He practically ran up to her before slanting his mouth over her own, and practically devouring her alive. Nozomi gasped before sliding to the ground and covering her eyes as the tears slid down her cheeks. It hurt so much, all over again. She stood up and stepped out as Jacob turned to meet her eyes. She took a step back before her body faded away in rose petals.

"I've gotta go Bells. I'll be back." He told her. Bella nodded as he ran off.

The Doppelganger didn't wait, she was already on her way back to her creator.

=w=

Nozomi awaited at the battlefield before the other two landed before her. She looked at them as they morphed into her body. She saw the memories and shook her head. Not now. She didn't need it right now. Weiss landed next to her and nodded at Nozomi before they jumped back into line with the Cullens. Weiss lifted her blade and held it in a stance before Nozomi lowered herself into her own.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yeah, Zo?"

"After this...I just might wanna take a trip home." Weiss chuckled and nodded her head. "Sure. We'll take a vacation." Nozomi could hear them coming and she was ready. So ready to be done with this. So ready to go home and be with her family. She couldn't stand looking at him.

She heard the heavy footsteps before they all took off into battle. Nozomi shot into the fray her blades slicing through the heads of the newborns without remorse. Her combination of moves were too fast for them to even expect. Weiss was right by her side but it seemed like she had used some sort of magick on herself. Under her feet was a clock and the hands were spinning rapidly. As the time around her slowed she sped up, slicing through the newborns sending out energy cuts before she twirled and turned her back on them. The ones that were running at her stopped and fell to the ground without their heads. She knelt before she heard the wolves appear.

Nozomi jumped over Leah and took out a newborn that tried to attack her. Turning her head she sensed the woman named Victoria before she threw her a smirk.

Nozomi a deep dark part of her, hoped that she would kill Isabella.

She hoped Bella would die.

Victoria snarled before shooting up the mountain, she would kill Isabella, to get revenge for James.

Nozomi backflipped as she barely dodged a punch.

"Keira?"

Nozomi remembered her from school. The girl who liked Jacob, her eyes widened with a smirk.

"I'm back." The vampire spoken with a snarl. Nozomi chuckled and jumped back, this would be fun. Keira moved and through a punch as Nozomi moved her head as she side stepped her. It went on like this for a while before Nozomi flipped over her grabbing her shoulders and snapping her in half.

"Goodbye Keira-kun, maybe next time." Nozomi turned around before she was tackled, she kicked him off of her and swung her leg around taking off his head. She moved Back to back with Weiss before smirking.

"Ice Petal?" She murmured.

"Ice petal." Nozomi spoke before Weiss turned around and pointed her blade forward creating a large open rose. Nozomi jumped and knelt upon it before she was pushed forward twirling as her blades sliced through the remaining newborns. She landed on the ground and stood up as her side was bumped by a smaller wolf.

"Hey Leah."

The wolf whined before leading her to the side. Nozomi turned and watched Jacob trot out from the woods before she frowned and looked away. She heard Bella and Edward come down before Nozomi frowned.

"So she survived, how unfortunate." Nozomi murmured. Taking a deep breath she turned her head before Leah snarled and tried to attack a newborn that was left. She heard Edward call after her before the Leah snarled in the newborns grip. Before Jacob knocked him off and in the process got his ribs broken. Nozomi looked at him with no emotion before she ran and flipped over the newborn tearing off his head. Dropping it to the ground Bella ran up to the now Naked male.

"Jacob!" She knelt by his side and Nozomi glared at her with disdain as well. She should have died.

"Aren't you going to help your imprint!?" Bella sneered at her. Nozomi looked down at her before turning her body away from her.

"So you can just take him away with your deceiving mouth? No thanks." Nozomi told her kicking the head into the toasting pile.

"I'll go with the wolves to make sure he stays stable." Weiss spoke to Nozomi who nodded and sheathed her sword before following after them.

She stood in front of the pile before a smaller vampire a newborn, came from behind a tree. Nozomi's eyes widened, she knew who this one was. This was Bree Tanner. Her half sister. (See chapter 6)

"You're name is Bree...correct?"

The smaller vampire nodded as Nozomi knelt and wrapped her arms around her with a smile. "I am you big sister...My name is Nozomi." The small vampire whimpered before wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing into her chest without the tears. Nozomi held the girl before lifting her into her arms.

"You're not alone anymore...it's okay Bree-chan. It's okay." Nozomi walked over to the family of Vampires as they looked to the ninja and the smaller girl.

"My sister..." Nozomi murmured. Carlisle nodded his head as they turned to face the three four people who entered the field.

They came and all took off their hoods in synch as Nozomi flinched with anger. These vampires bore red eyes, they were of the old coven.

"Impressive I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude." Her name was Jane. Nozomi analyzed all of them before frowning deeper. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, she recognized them from her reports.

"We got lucky." Carlisle spoke.

"I doubt that." Jane spoke. The Cullen Coven was quiet and tense. Could this mean war? Would they have to fight again? Shifting on her hip.

Alec stepped forward and smirked.

"Seems we missed an entertaining fight." Nozomi let out a small noise before Jane turned her head to her.

"Yes, it is not often that we are rendered unnecessary."

"If you had arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Nozomi's voice chimed in before Jane gave her a glower.

"Pity...You missed one." The girl in Nozomi's arms stiffened before she turned her head and looked at the woman with a fearful look on her face.

"She is my sister, she surrended and we offer her solace." Nozomi spoke. Jane lifted her chin and Nozomi sneered at her.

"That wasn't an offer you could make." Nozomi's hold tightened around her sister and stepped back before glaring at her.

"Why have you come? Who created you?" Jane called out. At her silence, Bree let out a scream of pain as she fell from Nozomi's arms and to the ground in anguish.

"You better stop!" Nozomi snarled clenching her fists. Jane directed her gaze to Nozomi and nothing changed. Her Ninpo whipped around her in response to her anger. Jane was annoyed by this, her powers weren't working on her.

"I...don't know! Riley...wouldn't tell us...He said our thoughts weren't safe!" Nozomi took a step in front of Bree and picked her up.

"Her name was Victoria...maybe you knew her." Edward sneered. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have dispatched her. Right Jane?"

Jane turned to Carlisle and gave him a blank look.

"Yes of course." She turned to look to Nozomi.

"Marcus would like you to come with us. Felix...take care of her. I want to go home." She spoke softly. Felix nodded and Nozomi glared at him.

"You kill her. I slaughter your coven and Marcus will not see me." She threatened. Felix didn't see her coming before she pointed her blade at his neck.

"Leave Bree here and I will come. No complaints." She told Jane. The girl thought on it before nodding.

"We'll give you the evening to say your goodbyes." The girl spoke before the 4 vanished and she turned to Bree with a smile.

"Toldja." Nozomi smiled kissing her nose. She'd be leaving tonight. Despite what he had done, she had to tell Jacob. Carlisle patted her head before nodding and taking off. She'd walk back to see Jacob. He would be healing by the time she got back. Bree climbed down and held her hand as the family started to head back home. Nozomi had to see Jacob and apparently so did Bella. The human sneered at her.

Bree glared at her from her short standing before they made their way to Billy's house. It had been an hour since then.

"If Jake hadn't of butt in I could have-" Leah started in her rant, she was clearly angry. Bree had been taken to the Cullen's abode for safe keeping.

"Leah give it a rest!" Sam started. Nozomi walked onto the scene and growled at him pushing Leah behind her with a hiss.

"Don't you talk to her that way, if you wish to keep your limbs." Nozomi was not in the mood and they all knew it, she'd never threatened Sam like that if something bigger wasnt going on. Leah laid a hand on her shoulder before Bella came out the house her look of smugness radiating.

"I wish she had of succeeded. Bella this. Bella that. It's all about you. One little human who couldn't leave well enough alone. You don't belong in the supernatural world. You were here by a fluke. Sad little Bella swan who couldn't even fight her owns battles." Nozomi ranted.

"She's not a vampire!" Edward snarled. Nozomi stepped up and hissed.

"And Neither am I." And with that Nozomi entered the house and walked up the stairs to his room. Jacob looked over to her and she gave him a small smile.

"Zomi..."

"After the battle, I went back to the tree...and thought it over. Wondering about you and Isabella and about me."

"Zomi I'm so.."

"Its okay...I understand how you feel...and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you."

"Bella kissed me to keep me with her. Shes always been my best friend when I'm with her...I just want to protect her."

"I get it.. I can't compete with Isabella because after all...I'm still a warrior." She sat down on his bed before looking to him. "I've given a lot of thought about Isabella. She and I different. Everyone says so too...Im a killer, a murderer who loves a werewolf. Shes some girl who fell in love with a Vampire and a Werewolf. But at the same time, I understand one feeling that me and Isabella have. Something that we share. We're alike in our desire to be with you again. Strange ya know? The moment that it hit me that we were connected like that, I felt a little bit better. It was how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you. I want to be with you Jacob. I tried to forget you but I can't."

_I can never break the bond between Jacob and Isabella. _

_I understand that_

_But there's another thing I have come to realize, is that my meeting you is no coincidence._

_Deep down you must know that I want you to be happy. _

_I want you to smile, I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know exactly what I'll be able to do for you, but ill always be by your side. In spirit. _

"Jacob, I do hope to see you again. In the next life." Nozomi stood up and looked back at him with a small broken smile.

"WHAT? Nozomi! Where are you going? What do you mean?!" He was distraught. His imprint was leaving him.

"Goodbye."

=w=

END OF CHAPTER 10~ Sorry this took so long. Please Read and Review.

OH!

Didja like the battle? Tell me ya thoughts please~


	11. We lived in peace, looked to a happy end

Falling inside the Black

Summary: "She has Edward. That's who she loves! Not you!" He gripped her wrists and she looked up at him, her eyes were begging him, pleading for him not to leave her. "You're not my imprint, Nozomi."

Pairings: Jacob/OC

Recap: Nozomi and Weiss Fought in the battle against the newborns, after Jacob dumped the little ninja.

Nozomi is being taken to Italy to see Marcus.

And Nozomi has left Jacob behind, despite her being his imprint.

No matter what is stated, Nozomi and Jacob are still imprinted.

S/N: Chapter is based around the song Decretum: Sayaka's Theme.

Chapter Start:

Nozomi walked out the house and down the stairs before looking at the wolves gathered around the house. Taking a deep sigh she looked at them before bowing lowly. No matter what had happened, she was grateful for the packs help. Her family was safe and sound because of them and she would be in their debt.

"Thank you for everything." She murmured softly before looking up at them as the tears spilled down her eyes. She turned to the Cullens before giving them a small smile.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Emmett and Rosalie walked up to her and wrapped her in their arms. She was really going to miss them. They were so wonderful for helping her out and just being her family. They let go and Esme grabbed her in a hug before kissing her forehead, the small ninja had gone through so much.

Suffered for no reason at all. Carlisle patted her head and knelt down to her before wiping her tears. She hugged him and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded. She didn't know if her plan would come pass but she would definitely try her hardest to make it so.

Alice enveloped her in a hug as did Jasper.

"We're gonna miss you kiddo." She nodded and stepped back.

She turned to Leah and Paul before smiling. "Take care of my friends won't you? Make sure they'll be happy okay?" At their wolfy nods she gave them a deep smile before she turned and was tackled from behind. The smaller girl whimpered and nuzzled her neck.

"Big sister! Please come home! You have too! We've only just met, and I want to know you." The girl wailed. Nozomi gave her gentle smile and kissed her cold forehead.

"I'll always be with you. Right here." She spoke poking her little sisters heart. She turned her head and face the hummer that Bella stood next to with Edward.

"You. I will never forgive you for anything you've done. You say you love him but you've tossed him aside again for this vampire. I will remembered how you've hurt Jacob or used him for your own selfish desires. I refuse to let this be, I will have my revenge Isabella Swan. And this time Edward will not be able to save you." Nozomi spoke softly and deadly. Bella shrunk deep into Edwards side and he snarled at her to which Leah and Paul jumped in front of Nozomi and growled back at Edward.

"Paul...Can you tell Weiss that I love her? And Leah the same for Johanna?" At their nods she smiled and kissed Bree's forehead.

"Be good for the Cullens okay?" Bree nodded her head before kissing her cheeks. Nozomi stood and turned her back and jumped into the air turning into lily petals. Shivering Nozomi looked down at her family as she met the eyes of Jasper. Turning she vanished.

=w=

Weiss's eyes snapped open and she hopped out the bed before grabbing her rapier. Slipping into her thigh high boots she flew down the stairs throwing open the door as the wolves turned to look at her. Dashing passed them, she had one thought on her mind. Nozomi was leaving and this time she might not come back alive. Her eyes widened as she jumped and slammed the tip of her blade into the air. It was like she could see something the other could not. She was stopped before the air crackled and wrapped around her, giving her a shock. She yelled in pain as she fell to the ground. Paul snarled before running to her and nudging her with his nose. His imprint was hurt.

"It's a sutra barrier..." Weiss spoke before she got up and yelled.

"IF YOU DIE NOZOMI-CHAN, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The pack and the coven could hear the pain in the girls voice as her tears spilled over. She dropped to her knees and wailed in pain as Paul curled around her with a whimper.

=w=

A few minutes had passed and the Cullens exited their lands before the wolves relaxed. Alice had put in a call to Johanna for Leah to tell the human girl that the battle was over. Leah had been so hyped before after the battle and didn't want to risk hurting her precious imprint.

''Man Jake's gonna have a conniption when he finds out that Nozomi left!'' Seth spoke.

Leah turned her head to face her brother as she heard a truck open and close. Smelled like Johanna, and eyeing the woman; Johanna sprinted to Leah before wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her lips.

"Leah are you okay? I missed you." The smaller woman nuzzled her cheeks before smiling softly as she ruffled her hair.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Johanna gave her a smile before she stilled and peaked around the womans chest. Leah placed her hands on the girls hips before smirking.

'LEAH! You imprinted!' She heard a voice behind her. Leah turned her head to Sam's enraged face before nudging Johanna behind her.

"So what." Leah growled. Johanna shook behind Leah with a tiny look of fear on her face. She didn't want a fight to break out.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled and stepped forward threateningly. Leah scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You may be my alpha Samuel but I don't have to report to about anything that doesn't have to do with the pack." She clenched her fists in anger before Johanna took her hand with a small whimper. Johanna was concerned, she wanted her mate to be okay and with the way Sam was looking at Leah, she wouldn't be.

"I'm so sick of being the butt of the packs jokes because I'm angry and pissed off all the time. I have to constantly hear about how much you love Emily, everyday! How she's the light in your life. I watched you drop my hand and run to her side as soon as you imprinted on her and you have the nerve to demand I tell you anything?! How even fucking dare you? But ya know what? I don't even care anymore! I have Johanna and that's all I really need!" She took Johanna's hand and the woman glared at Sam with all that she had in her tiny body.

"Did you ever asked her how she felt? " Johanna spoke looking down with anger and frustration, it's like Sam didn't get it. Her green eyes flashed in anger before her head snapped up at him.

"The pain and suffering that she had to go through! Being forced to listen to you because of some tradition and you being her Alpha. Having to watch you kiss someone, when that person was yours before. One of the biggest Betrayals she has to endure and to hear the pack rub in her face. She has every reason to be Cold to you all. She's better than I." Leah held her shoulders and leaned down to ear before mumbling something in her ear. Johanna lifted a hand and touched her face wiping away the tears. She was way too emotional for this shit.

Listening to Sam growl and snarl before Leah's head snapped up and jumped back with Johanna in her arms. Sams large wolfen form stared them down and he raised his paw too quick for anyone to see and Johanna raised her hands and caught it with a crackle of energy. She didn't even know how she did it but she needed to protect Leah at all costs.

Johanna looked up at Sam her green eyes now Icy blue.

"Protect Leah, at all costs." She murmured quietly. The rest of the pack jumped to their aid and were ready to pounce Sam if he got out of line again. Weiss and Paul came running out the house after checking up on Jacob for Nozomi. Her eyes widened as she looked to the scene before her. Johanna had stopped Sam's giant paw with her hands.

_'It was just fun we lived in peace looked to a happy ending.'_

Johanna pulled her fist back and slammed it into his paw, effectively knocking Sam back before she glared at him her green eyes flashing yellow. She didn't know what had just happened but she looked at her hands before looking at Sam who gave a small whimper.

_The days were bright they shined like gold._

Johanna turned her head before looking away with a whimper. She had just injured their leader with her bare hands, looking down at her hands she could feel shame crawling up her spine. Her hands shook with the nervousness she felt, she couldn't believe herself, just...

what had she done?

She could feel their eyes on her back and she gasped quietly before turning to Leah who was walking towards her. Her arms were extended before she wrapped them around Johanna's body. The smaller woman needed her and Leah would definitely be there for her always. In the midst of Johanna clinging and sobbing Weiss had made her way to Sams side as she knelt by him. He growled at her and she glared at him.

"You ought to be a fucking shame of yourself. Attacking a ninja sure you'd get a decent fight. A human girl that fucking sad." Weiss scolded as she healed up his paw with one of the chambers from her Rapier. It was a liquid that she put together a few days ago.

"Especially when you were trying to order around her Imprinter. You'd definitely feel some type of way if anyone attacked Emily. Alpha or no Alpha, Leah should have tore into your asshole for that shit you pulled. She's allowed to be angry and none of you can say shit about it." With that Weiss stood and turned from Sam as he stood and turned around walking off. Some of the pack followed him with the exception of Paul and Leah.

Weiss smiled at Johanna before looking in her eyes.

"You my dear have the werewolf gene, without the fur part." Leah growled at that before looking down at her imprint and tugging the girl into her arms.

"What do you mean?" Johanna spoke gently.

"You have the strength of a wolf without the shifting. So in conclusion, you're a tank. Strength like that is a blessing." Weiss was already thinking of the techniques she could teach the girl. Blinking, Johanna looked to Leah before smiling.

"So I could possibly take down Leah then?" Johanna teased.

Leah Scoffed and Weiss Laughed as Paul chuckled.

He was surprisingly keeping quiet but at the same time he just liked to watch his princess work.

=w=

Jacob looked up at the ceiling his eyes closing as his mind ran. Nozomi tip-toed across his mind, her beautiful face and how he had let her go without a fight. He was healing up nicely, and he would be all better in the morning he figured so.

Billy on the other hand was not pleased. He had found a letter on his counter written in scrawled elegant letters. When he opened it his frown had deepened.

"Dear Billy,

Nozomi here again! Sorry about leaving ya know? But I can't do it. I'm really sorry if you're disappointed in me for leaving but, Jacob...he doesn't love me and I was a fool to think he could yeah? Haha, he'd always love Bella and I just got in the way, so I've decided to go. The Volturi...came to retrieve me, please don't see this as an act of betrayal because it's not. My sister...Bree Tanner is here with the Cullens...and in exchange to save her I had to go with the Volturi..I know you don't like vampires but do you mind, checkin in on her once in a while, she's a lovely girl.

I love you, papa. Thanks for everything.

-Nozomi."

Billy rubbed his eyes and rolled into Jacobs room with a glare. Jacob turned to look at his father with blank look on his face before he turned his head up to the ceiling.

"Do you realize what you have done? The best imprint to ever come into the lives of this tribe and you throw her away like trash!? She was hand picked for you! She was a fighter, a lover, wife material. She cooked and cleaned and fought along side you! And now she's gone, Jacob and it's on you this time. I can't make excuses that you didn't know what you were doing because you knew the consequences of what would happen should you let her go. She left you, Nozomi is a strong girl and she couldn't deal with your betrayal to her anymore. As soon as Bella came back into the picture you dropped her like an old newspaper. Used the poor girl as she gave her everything to you. You've gone too far this time Jacob." Billy finished. His voice was laced with disappointment in his only son. He thought that his son would understand how sacred imprints were but of course, he needed to learn the hard way.

"Dad..." Jacob started as Billy met his sons watery eyes. He couldn't believe it, everything his dad said was right. He had let the most perfect girl go for a flawed copy. How could he even live with himself? He had to find her, no matter what. Struggling to get up his father placed his hand on his shoulder before pushing him back gently.

"If you're gonna have any hopes of trying find her, you need to heal first. Italy's a far run."

Jacobs eyes widened at his words, he sputtered.

"She's with the Volturi?" Jacob accused. Billy stopped him with a glare.

"She's doing what she has too, to keep her sister safe." He explained before Jacob looked up in confusion. A sister.

"Why would the Volturi want her?"

"Nozomi's sister was one of the last vampires from the battle this afternoon. She's a leech." Jacobs mouth dropped open.

"And she's peeved at you."

=w=

Nozomi walked up to the four people and the male, Felix picked her up in his cold arms. Her skin prickled as she looked up at him. He was evil like handsome, strange. She squeaked a bit and tensed in his arms as they took off through the forest. It was exhilarating to go so fast, her heart was racing. Closing her red eyes she smiled softly and silently prayed to her parents, because who knows when she'd visit their shrines again. At last they reached the castle, and Felix put her down as she walked inside. Being led around by a vampire frustrated her, she was used to knowing where she was going. Her heeled ninja sandals clicked across the tiles lightly as she scanned her surroundings.

"Nozomi Tsubasa.." Aro spoke softly standing up from his throne. She looked up at him before stepping forward. Seeing the male she hadn't seen since she was fourteen she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Marcus-kun!" She giggled as he caught her in his arms. She giggled and Aro looked at her in astonishment before frowning deeply.

Marcus never smiled but a ghost of one passed his lips, who knew this little ninja child would make friends with one of the Volturi. Aro turned before Caius stepped forward and snarled at the girl. Nozomi turned her head to face him before growling back. Skin so white that it's almost translucent, comparable to an onion's skin. His eyes are dark red, though cloudy or milky like Aro's and Marcus'. His snow-white hair is shoulder-length, and very close in color to his skin tone. Nozomi was not impressed by him at all.

Marcus patted Nozomi on the head before she calmed quickly and cleared her throat.

"Why have you asked me to come here, Aro?" Nozomi spoke in a dignified voice. Aro smirked before giving her a chilling smile.

"Nozomi, I want you to join our Coven as a vampire."

"I refuse." She spoke with finality. Aro wasn't expecting that and he morphed to her with a growl.

"Why not?!" He hissed, before he felt steel on his back. Nozomi had moved as he did.

"I am mated to a werewolf. I am a ninja. I will not become a vampire. And you Aro, cannot make me. You have no power over me, never have and never will." She spoke coldly. Marcus looked at her with pride, he didn't want her as a vampire here, she would be unhappy. Being alive forever had its perks, if you're with the person you love but Marcus did not have that luxury.

Aro gave her this chilling smirk before Nozomi looked at him with her own, as he called Jane inside. Jane looked at Nozomi with a smirk on her lips before Nozomi felt the pain roll off her skin. Jane was astonished as she watched Nozomi toss her hair over her shoulder.

"I told you. Now." She turned to Marcus before walking to him and smiling as he touched her cheeks.

"You've turned out beautifully, Nozomi. I am proud."

He was proud of her. She blushed at his praise as he let her go and he turned her around as Caius glared at her. She returned his glare with one of her accompanied by a hiss of displeasure. Her eyes widened, he smelled the same as the creäture she fought 2 years ago on her first S class mission. Her eyes flitted to Aros and then to Marcus, she was gonna figure this out.

"I need you to show me where your wife was found."

Marcus was floored, that was a different request then what he was used too but he nodded his head and opened his hand to her. She slipped her own into his before Caius spoke up.

"Marcus, you would lead this outsider through the palace?" He sneered before Aro stopped him

"Let them be, it's fine."

Cauis was not satisfied, he'd get her back for her disrespect. As Marcus led her through the castle she frowned, Aro didn't mind her snooping, that in itself was suspicious.

She needed time to search through everything. Marcus let her hand go as he walked through the door.

"Here."

She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I will find her killer for you."

"Thank you dear one." He told her before laying a cold kiss on her forehead.

=w=

Nozomi entered the forest in front of the Cullen's home before the door was opened by Carlisle who ushered her quietly to his study. The chamber was ready for her. She stripped down to nothing as he patted her head. It was like a wide tube for her to fit in and be put to sleep. He opened the door for her before she stepped in and turned to face him. She had the eyes of a woman who had killed too many, hurt too much. The scars that littered her body showed her experiences.

As she laid back, she felt him hook wires to her body as she relaxed. He looked pensive at her before smiling softly.

"You will be aware of everything in the outside world." At her nod he continued.

"Are you okay for going into a sleep for this long?" He asked her with a small frown. She nodded her head before closing her eyes and crossing them over her chest.

"Yes. I need time away from Jacob. And I wouldnt stay away if I was conscious. Hopefully he will learn from his mistakes." Her voice faded as he placed the face mask over her lips and nose as he closed the doors. She felt the water rush upwards as it filled up and she was enveloped in the healing agents.

Carlisle looked at her sleeping body with a sigh before he patted the machine lightly. His poor little ninja, to go through so much. Exiting the room silently, he closed the door.

He just hoped nothing too terrible would happen while she slept.

June passed quickly without .

So Did July, and there was no signs of her stirring. During the time, Bella's pregnancy was on high alert. Everyone was on alert, wanting to know about the fetus and what it wanted. How Rosalie was extremely concerned for the babies well being. She saw Jacob.

She missed him.

August. The month that Bree discovered her in the chamber and visited her everyday. She only told Jasper, who she had a close connection with, that she was here. Bree always told her what she had learned that day or what funny thing she encountered with Emmett. She would always smile at her and show her teeth. Her eyes were gold now. Nozomi on the inside was really happy.

She loved her sister.

So much.

September rolled aound and Nozomi's body showed signs of growth throughout the time she was asleep. Her hair grew out to her lower back, her waist tightened and her chest got a little larger.

'Bella gripped his neck with such force, she didn't have before it surprised Jacob.'

Nozomi's eyes snapped open and she placed her hands on the window before it opened as the water drained. Her wet feet connected to the tile as she grabbed a towel before frowning and towelling off. Looking at the desk, there was fresh clothes and her blades. It was a black dress that circled her breasts with beautiful designs, rimmed with silver as there was a slit up the side. Around her waist was a purple bow that was large and the ribbons flowed to her knees.

She slipped into her ninja sandals and rolled her shoulders before wrapping her scarf around her neck and slipping on her arm and shin guards. Looking around she placed her blades on her thighs in their holsters and slipped on her underwear.

Opening the door she vanished.

=w=

"You think you have some wolfy claim on her?!" Bella yelled before punching Jacob into a tree. The male gasped in pain before Bella snarled.

"Edward you should stop her." Carlisle advised.

"She's fine.." Edward chuckled. Bree scoffed at that.

"She won't be." the girl muttered. There was a crackle of lightening as Bella's head snapped to the side and she went flying into a tree, and one by one they fell from the sheer force of the kick. The woman who administered such a kick landed on her feet before looking up with a smirk on her lips.

"I told you not to touch what belongs to me. Isabella." Nozomi spoke in a calm voice as she looked up at her with piercing red eyes.

=w=

Chapter 11 End! How do you guys feel? Ya like it?

OH! How would you like if I drew all of Nozomi's outfits? Would you like that? If so leave your comments, critiques and reviews in the review box.

Thanks huns! PEACE for now!


	12. NOTE

HEY Guys! The chapter is coming soon, I promise! I had finals and I was grinding super hard to get them done! I'm sure you guys will thoroughly enjoy the next chapter. I'm enjoying writing it! So Please be patient with me! I love you all.

-Time Materia


End file.
